New Begining New Life
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Naruto's new life is just a beginning what obstacles will stand in his way. What new friends will he encounter. What new Pokémon will he catch? And will he finally find a family and a Lover or two or more. New chapter is up. I am back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm using.**

**The pairings. Naruto X May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Flannery x? and Ash x Misty x Annabelle and Brock x Holly.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my peace  
on with this fic.**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Going to Server**.

On a long stretch of dirt road leading to the country of Waves we find one Naruto Uzamaki who is currently 13 years old with him is his teacher Jiraiya the legendary toad Sage.

As the two walked along the road Naruto was wondering why they were going to Wave even though he was excited by going there as he could see Tazuna his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. But it just didn't make sense there was no reason to go there. There was nothing there that would help him train to become a better ninja so why were they going there?

As they walked Jiraiya addressed Him.

"Naruto I am sure you are curious as to why we are going to the land of Waves right?"

"Yes I am you promised you would take me to places where I would get great training I don't think there'll be any in Wave?" Said Naruto out loud while said this under his breath hoping his teacher wouldn't hear him.

"Not like I really care though about training to become a better ninja

But he did and he was not surprised by what Naruto had said the reason why is he knew Naruto did not went to be a ninja he was forced into being one by the third.

The reason why he did not want to be a ninja is Naruto held no connection or love to his village he absolutely despised the village and everyone in it from the villagers all the way to the ninjas.

He hated every last single one of them and there is a very simple reason why all the years of beatings and starvation had driven him to the point where he no longer cared about them and would never ever again.

But there were a few exceptions to this him and Tsunade and the Ranma stand owners were the only people that Naruto truly cared about as for everyone else he pretended to care about them it was just an act part of the happy mask he put up.

Now the reason why he was a ninja in the first place is the third was trying to honor his father's wish that his son become a protector of the village like him. So the third forced him to enter the Academy where Naruto started the best acting career of his life. Naruto decided that he would flunk every time and get the lowest possible grades so that he could not become a ninja.

And it was working for a while but when he stole the scroll which he hoped would get him out of the academy for good and not for the reason of passing like everyone thought it backfired on him when a technique that he learned out of curiosity got him into the ninja ranks.

So with his passing he was forced to continue to use his mask of stupidity and act like he wanted to be a ninja. But now was the time for him to stop acting like he wanted to be one and end the charade he lived all his life and to just be who he wants to be himself.

"There isn't any training in Wave the reason why were going there is to take a ship to a continent far far away called Server where you can enjoy yourself on a three-year vacation and meet a friend of mine called Professor Stone." Said. Jiraiya.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to train me to be a better ninja that is what this whole three-year journey is about." Shouted out Naruto with his mask of happiness and stupidity still on.

"Stop lying to me Naruto I know for a fact you do not want to be a ninja."

"I don't know what you're talking about I what to be a ninja so than I can become Hokage." lied Naruto.

"You can't fool me with that mask of stupidity and happiness you have kid I know for a fact you're very smart. Smart then that Sakura girl you pretend to like and I know for another fact you don't like the village or anyone in it. So why don't you just drop the act and for once act like yourself?" said Jiraiya to Naruto.

After he said that Naruto thought it over and realize there was no use hiding anymore. And once reaching this decision instantly Naruto's attitude change to what it really was cold, and somewhat cynical and some what uncaring. His eyes which once held that fake great joy changed to what they really were eyes that had lost all sense of happiness and joy his size also changed he grew another 7 inches making his height 5'11". The reason why he hided his size is it would make the old man expect more from him.

After he made the change back to who he was the real him. Naruto felt good really no longer did he have to hide behind fake identities he could be who he really was.

"There that's the real you." Said his teacher glad that he was showing his true self but also said that his true self look like somebody who had lived several lifetimes.

"If you will please excuse me I'm going to go change since I'm no longer hiding behind my false identity there's no reason to wear this stupid orange jumpsuit anymore." Said Naruto as he went behind some bushes to go and change his outfit.

6 minutes later he came back wearing a pair of black blue jeans a white T-shirt a black blue jean jacket that had the sleeves cut off a black cowboy hat black sunglasses and black boots.

In his right hand was his hideous orange jumpsuit which he then threw onto the ground. After he threw it on the ground he did a fire technique and burned the hideous looking clothing. After he was finished the two of them continued on to Wave where they would then get a ship that would then take them to Server.

Three days later the two of them are in the country of Waves they have already gone over the great Naruto Bridge and were now in the exact same city where Naruto's first A- rank mission took place.

Naruto did not feel like stopping at the bridge builder's house. The reason why was he no longer had to wear the fake mask so he no longer had a desire to see those that reminded him of his wretched village.

So avoiding places where he thought he could run into them both he and his teacher soon arrived at the docks where large ships larger than anything he has ever seen were docked.

Naruto then followed Jiraiya who headed to what appear to be a ticket counter where he talked to the man that was behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir but I would like to have two adult tickets on your most expedient ship that is heading to the continent of Server." Said Jiraiya as he got out his wallet and prepared to pay the price for the tickets.

"That will be 6,000 dollars apiece." Said the ticket man.

Not complaining about the price Jiraiya paid the $12,000 which surprised Naruto as Jiraiya normally always made a big fuss about paying exorbitant amounts of money but not this time.

"Thank you for your patronage your ship is at dock five it shall be departing in 30 minutes." Said the ticket taker as he took their money and give them their tickets.

"Thank you come on Naruto we do not what to miss our boat?" said Jiraiya as he made his way to dock 5.

"Okay coming." Said Naruto as he followed after his teacher to dock 5.

13 minutes later both of them arrived at the ramp of their boat which was called the Lady Cagalli the ship was painted the color rouge.

Naruto was greatly impressed by the size of the ship which was a large ocean going cruise ship.

"Impressive isn't it Naruto?" said Jiraiya as he handed Naruto his ticket and then made his way over to a man and standing by the ramp that led up to the ship and was taking tickets from the people before they boarded the ship.

"Yes it is." Said Naruto as he followed after his teacher.

Soon both of them arrived at the ticket taker and presented their tickets. He took them and then said.

"Your rooms are on the second deck of the ship upper-level above the whole line and your room number is 234." Said the ticket taker as he handed them a set of keys to their room on board the large ship.

"Thank you come Naruto." Said Jiraiya as he boarded the ship.

"Right behind you Jiraiya-san." Said Naruto as he followed after his teacher on to the ship.

Once both were on the ship they made their way to their cabin. When they reached the room number 234 Jiraiya used the keys they had and opened the room once it was opened the two of them stepped inside once inside Naruto noticed how beautiful the room is.

They were in what appeared to be a living room which was attached to three rooms two of them were bedrooms that had bathrooms from what he could tell and the other room had a small kitchen.

Naruto as he looked at the room a smile formed on his lips and it wasn't one of his fake smiles it was an actual genuine smile.

The reason why he was smiling is he now knew for sure that his journey was for real and not fake or a trap.

Jiraiya seeing the genuine smile now knew for sure he was doing the right thing.

Two days later Naruto was going over some books on the continent of Server that he got from the ship's vast onboard library.

The reason why he took the books is he was curious about the place he was going. And his curiosity continued to grow as he read about the massive continent.

He read about the 12 sub princesses Lacus her twin sister Meer who both ruled over Kanto, Cagalli who ruled over the Orange Islands that were west of Kento, Mir who ruled over the Hoenn, Flay who ruled over Holon, Lunamria and her little sister Meyrin who ruled over Sinnoh, Dorothy who ruled over Orre, Sylvia who ruled over Almia and Asuka who ruled Fiore Relena who ruled over Johto, and Asuna who ruled over the Highland region where they were going.

He also read about the three sub Queens whose job it was too watch over the territories ruled by the princesses each sub Queen handled several territories. The sub Queens where Murrue she had largest territory she ruled over Kento, the Orange Islands and Hoenn and Johto a, Natarle who second largest ruled over Holon and Sinnoh and Fiore, and Erica that ruled over Orre and Almia and the Highland region.

He also read that all these princesses and Queens of Server had to answer to the main princess and Queen Princess Serena and her mother Queen Serenity who ruled from the city of Crystallized city in the center of the continent of Server.

His curiosity peaked more when he read about creatures called Pokemon animals that leaved in and around Server and what they were used for on the continent of Server.

He read about the Pokémon battles the Pokémon trainers and Coordinators and the breeder's, the Pokemon archaeologists and researchers and the gym leaders the elite four of each region and the Pokémon Masters and the Pokémon Rangers as well as all the titles that existed.

3 days later Naruto was now reading every book he could get his hands on that concerned the Pokémon of Server and how different types had different strengths against others types and strengths.

And so the days passed with Naruto continuing to read every book he could find and Jiraiya scoping out the swimming pool looking for more material for his perverted books.

Finally the month-long journey came to an end and the Lady Cagalli arrived at Star Port city which was on the farthest east side of Server.

Once the ship was securely docked the passengers exited the ship once Naruto and Jiraiya exited the ship and showing their they headed towards an information building near the docks where they could get maps on all the areas of Server.

But on the way to the building Naruto noticed a Pokémon battle going on between two trainers. Telling Jiraiya that he would meet him at the information center Naruto headed over to the Pokémon battle.

The two trainers he noticed were using a Psyduck and Tentacool.

"Psyduck use hypnosis." Said trainer one who was a young girl who looked like she just turned ten years old and probably not to long ago received her first Pokémon.

"Dodge the attack Tentacool and counterattack with bubbles." Said the other young trainer who probably also just turned 10 and got his first Pokémon.

The battle continued for 3 minutes and at the end the young male trainer won the match using water gun.

At the end of the battle both trainers congratulated each other and walked away.

After watching that battle Naruto is sure of his decision that he had made on the ship the seventh day out at sea.

But now he would have to tell Jiraiya what he thought about and decided. So heading off to the information center he noticed Jiraiya had just left the building with several maps in hand.

Jiraiya noticing Naruto went to meet him when the two of them meet Jiraiya said that they would leave the city and head towards Starlight city.

About two days later the two arrived at Professor Stone's home which was just outside Starlight city.

His home kind of looked like a large mansion. After a few minutes of looking at the mansion both of them approach the front door and knocked on it.

10 minutes later the front door opened revealing a…?

**End chapter 1.**

**Next Chapter 2 Meeting Professor Stone and fateful decisions,**

**Okay please tell me how this one is for grammer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm using Because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now..**

**The pairings. Naruto X May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Flannery x? and Ash x Misty x Annabelle and Brock x Holly.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my peace  
on with this fic.**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**Also 1v2 and myself know that in the real Pokémon universe none of what we said in Chapter 1 of the princesses or queens exists but this is our story so we wanted it that way so a lot of you are going to have to suspend some of what you know in both Naruto and Pokémon as well as some of the other stories were bringing in but since this is a fan fiction it can be done.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Meeting Professor Stone and fateful decisions.**

10 minutes later the front door opened revealing a very large man about the size of Jiraiya he has long white hair and light blue eyes and is wearing a lab coat dark khaki patients and a sweater vest that is blue with a white t-shirt underneath. (Note he looks like the old Obi-Wan from Star wars).

The old man at seeing them or more so Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya it is good to see you again. But what are you doing here on Server?" said the man as he ran up and hugged his friend.

"It is good to see you as well old friend. And the reason why I am currently on server is because of this young man right here." Said Jiraiya as he broke the huge and pointed to Naruto.

"And who might you be young man?" Said the older gentleman.

"He's the boy I told you about in one of my letters the one that carries the Demon Fox remember Jason?"

"Yes I do so this is him." Said the man now know as Jason.

"Hello I am Professor Jason Stone of Starlight city." Said Jason as he extended his right hand to Naruto.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Professor Jason Stone I am Naruto Uzamaki." Said Naruto as he extended his own right hand and shook the professor's hand.

After they were both done the professor asked if they would like to come inside for some coffee or in Naruto's case soda.

Both of them agreed and followed the professor inside were the three of them then proceeded into the kitchen where the professor poured Jiraiya and himself a cup of coffee and let Naruto get a soda out of his refrigerator Naruto picked Pepsi out.(I do not own Pepsi.)

After all three of them got their drinks they sat down at the kitchen table where they began to talk.

"Do either of you what something to eat? Because if you do you will have to get it by your self given that the house staff has the day off as I wasn't expecting anyone." Said Jason.

"That's okay were not hungry." Said Jiraiya.

After he said that the two of them went on to talk about what they did over the past few years.

While they were doing that Naruto was not paying attention the reason why is he was looking out the kitchen's window at some Pokémon that were playing in the backyard and that obviously belong to Professor Jason Stone. As he watched them play a smile came to his face.

20 minutes later both men notice that Naruto was not paying attention and that he was looking out the kitchen's window and smiling deciding to see what he was looking at both men looked out the window and saw all the frolicking Pokémon that Naruto was looking at.

Professor Stone seeing what he was looking at said.

"If you want you can go outside and play with them Naruto I'm sure they would love to have you join them."

"Really you mean it!" Said an excited Naruto.

"Of course you can that is unless Jiraiya has a problem?"

"I have no problem go head Naruto."

"Thank you Jiraiya-san and Jason-san." Said Naruto as he got out of his sit and made his way to the backyard.

After he was gone both men went back to talking.

Back with Naruto he had just gotten to the backyard in 6 minutes and was playing with the Pokemon.

Naruto stayed with the Pokemon all day and only went in when Jiraiya called him in for dinner. After playing with the Pokémon Naruto found that his decision from earlier was now reinforced. And that he was going to tell Jiraiya his decision tomorrow instead of waiting.

At dinner Jiraiya told Naruto that they would be staying here for a mouth.

After dinner everyone went to bed as it was 11 o'clock.

In his room Naruto was awake he was thinking about how he would tell Jiraiya about what he had decided. After about 10 minutes he decided he would just make it up as he went along.

So with that in mind he went to sleep not realizing that he was being watched by Jiraiya who decided to see if his student was asleep and seeing that he was awake and thinking about something.

Seeing Naruto awake and thinking about something with a worried look on his face it confirmed conclusion that he had come to one day on the ship. When he saw how to train Pokémon books scattered all throughout their room.

This confirmed that his student wanted to stay here and become a Pokémon trainer. Though he was sad by the fact that his student would no longer be his student he realized it was time that somebody put him first instead of the village or some stupid promise. So even though he knew this he decided to let Naruto approach him and tell him.

When he saw his student drift off to sleep he went back to his room where he stayed up half the night thinking about his student and what he was going to tell him and the fact that he would have to tell Naruto about his family so he at least knew about them before they depart each other because if his suspicion was confirmed he would immediately leave Server and then fake the death of Naruto so he could protect him even thought he did not yet know who he would fake Naruto's death. And with that he went to sleep.

Morning did not come fast enough for both student and teacher as both were in a restless sleep.

Finally though thankfully morning came and with it came the day that would change both of their lives forever.

After both had gotten out of their beds they made their way into the kitchen where Professor Jason Stone was cooking breakfast for all three of them on the kitchen stove.

"Good morning you two you're both just in time for eggs and bacon get yourselves a plate and I'll serve it up." Said Jason as he pointed to two plates that were on the kitchen counter right next to him.

"Good morning Jason and boy does that sound good." Said Jiraiya as he got a plate that was on the kitchen counter and made his way over to his friend who then served him up some food after he was served he went to the kitchen table and began eating.

"Good morning Professor Stone and Jiraiya-san is right that dose sound good." Said Naruto following Jiraiya's lead and getting a plate heading over to the professor and getting his food.

After he got his food he went over to join Jiraiya who was already eating and took a set next to him Naruto began to eat soon the two of them were joined by Jason who had his own food.

Once he was sited he also began to eat.

For 20 minutes no one talked the reason why is Naruto and Jiraiya were thinking about what was going to happen this morning and why Professor Stone wasn't talking is he realized something was up just by looking at the two of them.

Soon all three of them are finished eating and Naruto and his teacher had left to go on a hike while Professor Stone went back to his research on Pokémon special abilities.

When they were about 3 miles away Naruto and Jiraiya sat down by a beautiful river and began to talk or more precisely Naruto began to talk.

"Jiraiya-San I have something I wish to tell you." Said Naruto as he felt the time was right to tell Jiraiya his decision.

"What is that Naruto?" Said Jiraiya as he pretended not to know what was coming.

"Jiraiya-Sama as we were traveling here to Server I came to a decision about my life. I wish to no longer be a ninja in which I had no choice in being for that ungrateful village. I have no love for it or anyone in it except you and Tsunade-Sama and the Ranma stand owners. I wish to stop being a ninja and become a Pokémon Master something I wish to be. And there is nothing you can do to talk me out of it for once in my life I am doing something I want to do."

"I had a feeling that this would happen. And even though I am quite saddened by the fact that I will longer have you around I respect your decision and realize that for once you deserve to do something for yourself."

"Think you for understanding Jiraiya-san because that makes what I have to say next much easier I'm sure you know that I just can't leave the village because if I did I would be marked as a missing ninja."

"You're right they would I have been working on the problem but have come up with faking your death but I am unsure of how to do it but if I haven't missed my guess you probably got some way not to be marked as one?'

"Yes I do you see I have a spare set of my old clothing I'm going to cut a large gash in my arm smear blood all over it and then burn it to some what. You then take it back to the village saying that I died in the fight against a foreign ninja and that my body was completely burned to ashes except for some of my clothing."

"That is a brilliant idea Naruto and with me backing up the story they'll believe it instantly. Now that that's been taking care of I think we should tell Professor Stone what we're doing."

"Why should we tell him?"

"Why because he's going to be the one to look after you here on the continent of Server or until you or him find someone to adopt you and now before you say anything about being able to take care of yourself remember most kids over here either have parents or guardians or live in an orphanage if they do not. Living by yourself would draw too much attention but if you were to live under his roof you should be just fine."

"I concede to your wisdom."

After that both of them got up and went back to the mansion where they then explain to Professor Stone what they were going to do. In one week as they both had decided that would be the perfect time Naruto would be dead to Leaf.

The professor gladly agreed and said he would start looking for an adoptive parent for Naruto.

One week later Jiraiya had left to go to Star Port city to go back to Wave with Naruto accompanying him the reason why he was coming is because of two reasons, reason number one is before they reached the city they would do what he had planned to his old jumpsuit. And reason number two is he was going to say goodbye to his teacher before he went back to Professor Stone's home who said he would have a surprise for him when he came back.

The two soon reach an area they thought would be perfect for their plan. So taking out his jumpsuit Naruto placed the clothing on the ground where he then proceeded to slash his right arm draped blood all over it.

Once the wound he had made was healed by the demon inside of him he launched a fire technique at the clothing which badly burned it almost making it unrecognizable.

After he did that he picked up the clothing and then handed it to Jiraiya who then put the clothing in a scroll.

After he did that Jiraiya turned to his former student and said.

"Remember Naruto you can no longer call upon Gamabuta but remember what he said you can still call upon his three small children you already know." He said as he reminded Naruto of what the great Toad boss had said when they had summoned him to tell him what was going on and the fact that Naruto was no longer going to be call upon him as he was no longer a member of the village.

But apparently they were wrong as the great toad had told them that he may no longer summon him or toads of any great strength but he could still summon his three youngest sons who could then act as a go-between if necessary between the former master and pupil.

"Don't worry I remember."

"Good and Naruto I have a letter for you it's about who your parents are I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before even now because it's just too hard for me to tell you so you well find all the information in this latter. Also in this letter is information on a bank account I set up for you at one of the banks over here the account has $1 million in it consider it a gift from me and the village that rob you of a good life. " After Jiraiya said that and gave the letter to his former student there was along the stretch of silence.

"Thank you for the letter and the money I…. Goodbye Jiraiya-san I will miss you." Said Naruto as he ran up and hugged his former teacher who graciously returned the hug.

A few minutes later there hug came to an end and Naruto who tried to keep tears out of his eyes but could not ran off back to Professor Stone's home.

Watching him leave without saying anything Jiraiya also had tears as he continued on to the port city where he then brought a ticket back to the elemental countries.

Back with Naruto two days later he had arrived back at Professor Stone's home. When he arrived he found the professor in his laboratory.

"Hello there Naruto I take it everything went well." Said the Professor.

"Yes it all went to plan." Said Naruto.

"Good now than I'm sure you're curious as to what the surprises I told you about are right?"

"You are right." Said Naruto. "So were is it?"

"It's right over there on the table next to you."

Following his instructions Naruto looked at the table right next to him and what he saw on it shocked him. What he saw was two Pokeballs turning back towards the professor who had a smile on his face and who said.

"That's right Naruto those two pokeballs are for you one has your first starter Pokémon in it and the other Pokeball has a Pokémon I think you should also have. Also I am just finishing up your personal pokedex that you can use on your journey."

"Thank you Professor Stone I don't know what say but thank you. But what is my starter Pokémon and the other one?"

"Your starter Pokémon and the other one is…."

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Next chapter the Pokémon journey starts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm using because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

**The pairings. Naruto X May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Flannery x? and Ash x Misty x Annabelle and Brock x Holly.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my peace  
on with this fic.**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**Also 1v2 and myself know that in the real Pokémon universe none of what we said in Chapter 1 of the princesses or queens exists but this is our story so we wanted it that way so a lot of you are going to have to suspend some of what you know in both Naruto and Pokémon as well as some of the other stories were bringing in but since this is a fan fiction it can be done.**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's Pokémon Journey Begins.**

"Your starter Pokémon is a fire type Pokémon and your other Pokémon is a psychic type. I won't tell you what they are because I want you to open them and see for yourself."

"Alright." Said Naruto as he picked up one of the Pokeballs.

"The one you have in your hand is the psychic type." Said Professor noticing which Pokeball Naruto had just picked up off of the table.

Nodding his head Naruto released the Pokémon from the Pokeball.

A bright light appeared in front of him and when it cleared it revealed a Kirlia.

Naruto at seeing the psychic type Pokémon immediately picked it up off the ground and began to hug it. Soon tears came from his eyes as Naruto was so happy that he was starting his journey he shed tears of happiness.

Kirlia gladly accepted the hug from her Pokémon trainer. After a while Naruto let her go and put her back into her Pokeball. He after he did that he safely secured the Pokeball to his belt on his pants he then went over to the other one and releases the Pokémon that was inside it.

A bright flash of light appeared in front of him on the ground and when it cleared it revealed a tiny fox type Pokémon a Vulpix.

Naruto was somewhat shocked that his starter Pokémon was this. But after awhile he got over it. He then went over and picked up the Vulpix who immediately started liking his face.

"I can tell you were surprised that your starter Pokémon is a Vulpix and you're also probably wondering why I gave it to you?"

"I am a little curious." Said Naruto.

"I figured it would be a good match considering what's inside of you."

"I think it is to now that I think about it." Said Naruto as he put the Pokémon back in its Pokeball and then secured the Pokeball to his belt next to the other one.

"I'm glad you think so now then here's your Pokedex." Said professor as he handed the Pokedex to Naruto who put it in his right back pants pocket.

He then gave Naruto a large watch who then put it on his left wrist.

"And this is your Poke-Gear." Said Professor Stone. "You do know what a Poke-Gear is right?"

"No."

"A poke-Gear is a watch and a map and composes and the newer ones also have built in phones but not this one as it is an older one." Said Professor Stone. "Now then on the table behind me there is a backpack with some food and water for you and some Pokefood for your Pokemon. Also in the backpack there are 20 more Pokeballs and a cell phone with my phone number for here and my cell phone. I think you know how a cell phone works right?"

"Yes I do." Said Naruto as he walked up to the table.

Naruto then put the backpack on then put 4 spare pokeball's on his belt he then put his cell phone in his left front pocket.

After he did that the professor told him something.

"Naruto I highly recommend you start your Pokémon journey in the Kento region of Server."

"Why is that Professor would it not be easier to start out here in the Highland region?"

"No and there are two reasons why. Reason number one is you have to have had competed in at least four other leagues before you qualify for this region. And reason number two is even if you could the Kento region is kind of like starting region for all young trainers. It has a lot of good Pokémon for beginners starting out like you. To get there I suggest you go to Star Rail city you should be able to find a train heading to that area"

"Alright I understand thank you Professor." Said Naruto as he prepared to leave.

As he left Professor Stone called out to him.

"Good luck Naruto I hope you do well on your journey and I well contact you regularly."

"Thank you Professor and I will I'll contact you as soon as I reached the next town." Said Naruto as he then ran out of the mansion and headed north toward Star Rail city.

After he was gone the professor went over to his computer and type in two names and pressed enter.

After he did that an image of two women appeared on his computer screen.

"In three months Naruto you finally know love of two mothers and finally two women will know the love of a child."

He said as he looked at the image of the women.

Meanwhile back with Naruto he decided it was time to look at the letter from his teacher. So taking it out of his jacket pocket he opened it up and started to read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_The reason why I am writing this letter is because I cannot tell you in person who your parents were._

_I am sure you always wondered who your parents were wondering if they abandon you or if they ever loved you._

_Well let me tell you that they did not abandon you and as for loving you yes they did._

_The reason why they are not here is your father died putting the fox in you. That is right your dad is the reason for all the hate you had to go through in your life._

_Also if you're curious your father's name is __Minato Namikaze._

_As for your mother she died giving birth to you. She also agreed with your father with sealing the demon inside of you. _

_Her name was __Kushina Uzumaki she is also who you get your last name from as you can see._

_Naruto I know this probably makes you angry that your own parents are responsible for your horrible childhood. _

_But please don't hate them for I want you to understand that they could not bear to place this on anyone else's child to them it would not feel right to ask someone else to give up their child._

_Now that I have told you the truth time to end this letter._

After Naruto finished reading the letter he was so mad no he was beyond mad he was absolutely furious that his own parents had done this to him while more precisely his father while his mother agreed.

The reason why he was furious was not just because they placed that thing inside of him but also because he thought parents were supposed to do anything to protect their children and his apparently didn't.

Which then confirmed what he had believed all along that they didn't truly love him even despite what his old teacher said in his letter the reason why is because if they truly loved him they would not have done such a horrible thing despite doing it for such honorable intentions as they called it.

Naruto then through the letter onto the ground then brought out the Pokeball that contained his Vulpix and set it out.

Once it was out Naruto said to it.

"Vulpix use flamethrower on that piece of paper that is on the ground make sure there's nothing left of it."

"Vulpix." Said his Pokémon as it launched the attack.

A stream of fire came out of it of its mouth and hit the paper completely disintegrating it after the paper was disintegrated Naruto put the Pokémon back in its Pokeball and put the Pokeball back on his belt.

Once it was safely back in the Pokeball Naruto said out loud. (Start original opening for Pokémon.)

(I want to be the very best like no one ever was.) .

"Despite what has happened to me courtesy of my parents I refused to let this affect me on my journey to become the very best."

(To catch them is my real test.)

"I will rise above it I will find my place in this world on this continent called Server."

(To train them is my cause. I will travel across the land searching far and wide helping each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside.)

"Watch out all you other Pokémon trainers because I'm going to be a Pokémon Master."

Pokémon gotta catch them all it's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokémon.

After he said that Naruto began running towards Star Rail city. And towards his Pokémon journey.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Next chapter encounters in Star rail city and a new friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm using Because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm using because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

**And I am back doing my writing. I also plan to either take downsome of the other ones starting better ones but not sure yet which ones. **

**The pairings. Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Flannery x? and Ash x Misty x Annabelle and Brock x Holly.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my peace  
on with this fic.**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**Also 1v2 and myself know that in the real Pokémon universe none of what we said in Chapter 1 of the princesses or queens exists but this is our story so we wanted it that way so a lot of you are going to have to suspend some of what you know in both Naruto and Pokémon as well as some of the other stories were bringing in but since this is a fan fiction it can be done.**

**Chapter 4**

**Encounters In Star Rail City and a New Friend.**

Two days after Naruto left Professor Stone's lab he was finally approaching Star Rail city.

His journey there was pretty much uneventful it would have been almost boring except two hours before he arrived at the city he captured his first wild Pokémon a Caterpie.

Which he caught using his Vulpix the battle between them was very short as Naruto had his Vulpix use its flamethrower on the insect Pokémon.

After the attack hint the insect he captured it and continued on his way.

Now that he had three Pokémon he was pretty confident that if he was challenged to a battle he would be able to hold his own.

Naruto 10 minutes after he spotted the city had finally entered and was now looking for a Pokémon Center where he could get his Pokémon all healed up even though two of them didn't need it he knew for a fact the third one would as it was the one he had battled.

He soon found the Pokémon Center and walked in. Once inside he approached the counter where he saw the beautiful young woman with red hair.

The young woman seeing him greeted him.

"Hello and welcome to the Star Rail City Pokemon Center I am Nurse Joy how may I help you today?"

"Hello I am Naruto and I come from Starlight city and I would like to have my Pokémon healed up." Said Naruto.

"Of course if you will please place your Pokeball's on this tray and I will heal them." Said Nurse Joy as she placed a steel tray in front of her with several round holes in it.

"Okay." Said Naruto as he followed her instructions and placed his Pokeballs in the little round holes.

After they were placed in them Nurse Joy said.

"It will be about two hours before your Pokémon are fully healed." She then walked away.

But as she walked away Naruto asked her a question.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy I was wondering if there was a place I could get something to eat nearby?"

"If you're hungry there's no need to go out and eat and waste your money we have a cafeteria here that's open to all Pokémon trainers."

"Really where is it?'

"You'll find it down the hall to your left it will be the first door on your right." Said Nurse Joy as she then went through some medical doors that were in front of her.

After she was gone Naruto went down the left hall and found the door she was talking about it was a pair of double doors that could swing both ways.

He then entered through the doors and went into the cafeteria. Once he was inside the cafeteria Naruto notice there are a few other Pokémon trainers.

Deciding not to pay too much mind to them he went up to one of the cafeteria's lunch counters it had another one just opposite to the one he was at. When in got there he noticed that it was kind of like a buffet that it was pretty much self-service he also noticed that a lot of the food was wrapped up in cellophane.

Getting himself a tray he began to get some food. The food he chose was from what he could tell a tuna fish sandwich with a bag of sour cream chips a bowl of tomato soup and a container of orange juice and for dessert a fairly good-sized piece of chocolate cake.

After he got his food he went over to the tables and began looking for a table he thought would be a good one not noticing that he was walking towards somebody who also was looking for a table and was also not paying attention.

This would be a mistake as both crashed into each other Naruto's tray fell forward covering whoever he bumped into with food. While the person he bumped into completely dropped their tray. Both fell backwards onto their butts causing both of them to close their eyes.

"Hey watch where you're going." Said the person he bumped into in a beautiful young girl's voice.

"Me you are the one that crashed into me." said Naruto as he opened his eyes to notice she was also opening hers.

"Wrong it was your fault and because of that your cake and soup ruined my clothing so you better pay for my dry cleaning bill." Said the girl.

"How stupid can you be if you were watching where you were going you would not have run into me thus I would not have spilt my food on you." Said Naruto as he finally got a very good look at the girl he had collided with.

She had long brown hair the most enchanting blue eyes he's ever seen. She was wearing a handkerchief on her head that was green with bits of white in certain spots. She was also wearing an orange shirt with the sleeves cut off at the shoulders and a pair of black shorts with black shoes.

"I am not stupid if anyone is it's you." Said the girl as she also finally got a good look at the person she collided with.

She noticed that he had blond hair dark blue eyes that she could get lost in forever wearing a very weird set of clothing.

"I am afraid you're wrong because I had the right of way.' Said Naruto.

"Why don't you just admit you were in the wrong and then be a gentleman and pay for my dry cleaning?"

"Sorry but I don't pay for anything that's not my fault. But if you really want to you can try to force me to pay for your cleaning little girl?"

"Fine I will. We will have a Pokémon battle to decide if you get to pay or not for cleaning my clothing." Said the girl getting onto her tiptoes so that she could get into Naruto's face.

"That's fine by me but we'll have to wait my Pokémon are being healed but they should be ready in two hours. So if you can wait two hours we can have our little battle?" Replied Naruto looking down into the girls face and glairing at her.

"That's fine by me."

After she said that both walked away from each other but not before Naruto asked her.

"Hey what's your name I want to know the name of the person I'm going to beat later?"

"The name is May and I'm afraid it is I who is going to beat you……. hey what is your name" said the girl known as May as she realized she did not know his name.

"They call me Naruto." Said Naruto.

After that both went their separate ways Naruto went and got some more food after he cleaned up the mess on the floor he then found a table and sat down and ate his food.

As for May she went to the girl's room change are for clothing and to take a shower to wash off all the food that was on her.

When she was finished she went back to the cafeteria this time wearing a red scarf with white a red shirt black shorts and black shoes. She then got some food and found a table and began to eat.

Two hours later both of them left the cafeteria were they then went to the Pokémon Center counter where Naruto spoke with Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy are my Pokémon ready yet?"

"Yes they are." Said Nurse Joy as she reached under the counter and brought up the same tray she had used before on the tray for his three Pokeballs he had left with her earlier.

Taking the Pokémon off the tray and then putting them on his belt he then said to nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome."

After she said that both trainers left the Pokémon Center and headed towards a vacant lot that was right next to the center.

Once both had entered the lot both went to different sides of a lot and then faced each other was they were facing each other Naruto spoke.

"I think we should make this a one-on-one Pokémon battle what do you say?"

"That is all right with me." Said May.

After she said that both got out one of their Pokeballs and through them out.

"Come on now Vulpix." Said Naruto as he called his fire friend.

"Go Beautifly." Said May as she called out her Pokémon.

Assume both Pokémon were on the field waiting for orders from their trainers.

Naruto decided he would wait deciding to let May make the first move. That way he could counter her move and hopefully take her out in one attack

May not realizing what he was planning and thinking he was scared made the first move.

"Beautifly use tackle attack." Said May.

Her Pokémon hearing the name of the attack quickly swooped down at the Vulpix who was not moving as it was waiting for orders from Naruto.

Naruto seeing the attack realized he could counter it with one move but he would have to wait until the enemy who was right on top of his Vulpix.

When the Beautifly got with in 10 feet of Vulpix Naruto called out his moves.

"VULPIX evade and counter with a flame thrower from behind."

Vulpix hearing the command easily evaded the tackle attack then countered with her flamethrower aiming it right at the back of the Beautifly.

The attack hit dead center on the Beautifly's back knocking it to the ground but before it could hit and May issue a counterattack order Naruto launched another attack.

"Now that it's falling to the ground jump up and hit it with your own tackle attack and then hit with one more flamethrower."

Hearing the orders the Vulpix did exactly what it was told. After he did the combination attacks the enemy Pokémon was down on the ground and out of commission.

"Looks like I win." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face as he called back his Vulpix.

"Yes it does." Said May with downcast look and disappointment and sadness evident in her voice.

Naruto at hearing this felt disappointment why he didn't really know maybe because he did not like to see beautiful girls sad.

"But it was a good match and I do feel somewhat responsible for getting your clothes dirty and so I'll pay for the dry cleaning."

"Why you won the Pokémon battle so you don't have to pay?"

"I don't know maybe it's because I don't like to see such a beautiful young girl so sad."

At hearing what he said May blushed.

"Now come on let's go and get your clothing cleaned." Said Naruto.

"All right."

And with that both of them left the lot and went to one of the local dry cleaners were they got her clothing cleaned after they were finished the two of them went to a local train station where they both bought tickets to Kento.

"I see were both heading to Kento." Said May.

"Yes it does."

"That's so cool maybe we could travel together?"

"Why would you want to travel with me? After the fight we just had?"

"Because I would like to be your friend and also having someone going with you on your journey makes it even more fun so what do you say?" Said May.

"_And maybe on this journey we can become more than just friends."_ She thought to herself after she said that.

"Sure why not? I would have to be completely stupid not to want to have a beautiful young lady such as you travel with me."

"That's great." Said May with a new blush on her face.

After that both of them then made their way on to the train which then 10 minutes later departed for the Kento region and Naruto's first Pokémon league competition will.

A day later in their travels the two of them were in the dinning car when the train started to shake.

The train was shaking so violently that it knocked both Naruto and May who were both sleeping out of their seats.

"What was that?' Said Naruto as he looked around the train car they were in.

His question soon was answered.

"Attention all passengers this is the train conductor there has been an explosion in one of the baggage cars and has now caught fire. Do not panic as we have it under control but would all passengers come to the first train car for there own safety."

Said the train conductor over the trains loudspeaker to the trains passengers.

At hearing that May started to get out of her set when Naruto grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What is wrong Naruto we have to get going?" said May looking at Naruto.

"Do not go something's not right." Said Naruto.

"What is not right?" said May.

"The conductor did not sound right."

"The conductor sounded just fine."

"No he did not he sounded a bit too different for my liking."

"You are just being silly Naruto I am going." Said May as she pulled out of Naruto's hand and left their train car.

Leaving Naruto who stayed behind.

After she was gone Naruto went back to his and May's room where he then took of his cloths and put on a pair of black ninja cloths he had keep for stuff just like this.

Getting them on he went on top of the train and then went to the car where the conductor said to go.

And when he got there he looked into the cars window and what he saw did not surprise him.

What he saw was the trains 20 other passengers tied up in ropes along with the conductor and engineer.

He then watched as at the left end of that train car opened up revealing to the figures surrounded by smoke and as the smoke started to clear the two began to say something with each taking turns.

"Prepare for trouble…" Said distinctively woman's voice.

"And make it double..." Said a distinctively male voice.

"To infect the world would with devastation!" Said the woman's voice again.

"To blight all peoples in every nation!" Said the male.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" Said the woman's.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" Said the male.

And just as he said that the smoke cleared away to reveal two young adults maybe no older the 17 or 18.

One was a girl with reddish orange hair which kind of reminded him of Temari she was wearing a black shirt with a large letter R in the middle of it that was red.

Her male companion had blue hair and was wearing a similar outfit as her.

Then the young woman said.

"Cassidy."

Then her male companion followed right after her and said,

"Butch."

Young woman then said.

"Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light."

With her male companion following quickly after.

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight."

After they said that Naruto heard May shout out.

"Team Rocket."

After hearing that Naruto knew that Mays Pokemon where in danger as he remembered that he read on the ship here that Team Rocket took other peoples Pokemon.

So not wasting any time Naruto burst in throw the window and landed in front of the tide of passengers blocking the way to them from Team Rocket.

"Who the hell are you?" said Cassidy.

"And what are you doing here?" said Butch.

"I am Naruto and I am here to stop the two of you from stealing the passenger's Pokémon." Said Naruto as he got out Vulpix's Pokeball.

The two Team Rocket members see that also got one off there Pokeballs.

"You think you can battle us little boy?" Said Cassidy as she got ready to throw her Pokeball.

"Your crazy if you think that." Said Butch also getting ready.

Yes I do Vulpix time to battle….." Said Naruto as he throw his Pokeball.

"Come on out……"

**The End,**

**Next Chapter,**

**Stop the thieves and the Pokémon archaeologist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm using because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

**The pairings. Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x? and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I  
did change the pairing.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic.**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**And here is a response to a question that was asked from Hiroshima Namikaze.**

**I don't think Naruto needs a parent during the time he was in the village  
he lived for 13 years he doesn't need one IMO that is.**

**Here is 1v2s and my answer to that.**

**The reason why he needs a parent is he no longer lives in the village don't  
forget that this is a ninja village with ninja ideals.**

**There used to loss of life and kids taking care of themselves.**

**But Server requires all children until they're the age of 18 the age of  
consent to have either a guardian or parent or they'll be put in an orphanage  
or if there of the age of 10 and on a Pokemon Journey and have no guardians or  
caretakers the state will take care of them and will have say over them and he  
has lived in the leaf village for 13 years alone watching the kids with their  
parents we bet he would love to have a mom.  
**

**Also 1v2 and myself know that in the real Pokémon universe none of what we  
said in Chapter 1 of the princesses or Queens exists but this is our story so  
we wanted it that way so a lot of you are going to have to suspend some of  
what you know in both Naruto and Pokémon as well as some of the other stories  
were bringing in but since this is a fan fiction it can be done.**

**Chapter 5,  
Stop the thieves and the Pokémon archaeologist,**

"Come out Croagunk." Said Cassidy as she her Pokeball.

"You come out to Gligar." Said Butch also throwing his.

Then out in front of them their Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

But before they could call out any attacks Naruto yelled out one of his own.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower on Coragunk and then use bit on Gligar." Naruto  
yelled.

Vulpix hearing that did as she was told and lunched her flame attack at  
Coragunk who was still not ready and then ran at Gligar who was also not  
ready.

The flame attack hit Coragunk dead on the head. This made Coragunk move back  
from the force of the attack but it could still fight.

As that was going on Vulpix was on top of the Gligar that was just above the  
ground and then it used bit on it.

Gligar hit the ground do to the force of the attack but was still able to  
fight.

As that was going on Naruto was using the distraction to cut May free from  
her bonds.

One she was freed from her bonds she sent out her own Pokemon.

"Alright come on out Glaceon." She said as she tossed her Pokeball.

Then in front off her Glaceon appeared ready for battle.

"Glaceon use tackle attack on Gligar then Ice Beam on Coragunk." Said  
May.

Glaceon hearing that launched her tackle attack on Gligar that was still in a  
daze from the first attack so it could not avoid the oncoming attack.

Glaceons attack hit it full force doing a lot of damage to Gligar almost  
completely taking it out of the battle.

Glaceon then used its ice beam on Coragunk who was also still dazed the ice beam hit him turning its lower legs to ice.

Butch and Cassidy were both shocked by what they saw the Pokemon battle had  
just started and already there Pokemon were almost down for the count. And it  
was because of the first attack from the Vulpix that had done a lot of damage  
to there Pokemon much more then it should have.

"Brad that Vulpix is a lot stronger then a normal one." Said Cassidy.

"You're right it is let's capture it and give it to the boss and the name is  
Butch." Said Billy.

"It's Butch you Baka."

"Sorry." Said ZHG,

"yeah zero get bill's name right" said 1v2

"MY NAME IS BUTCH"

"sorry" whimper 1v2

"Yeah let's get it for the boss." Said Cassidy.

But before ether could give there Pokemon a command they both heard this.

"Vulpix use a full power flamethrower and get these two losers out of here."  
Said Naruto.

"VULPIX." Said the fox Pokemon as it launched its attack.

The flames came from the Pokemon mouth at the two team Rocket members and their Pokemon.

The attacks hit head on sending the four of them out of the train and as they started to fade from sit the two of them looked at each other and said.

"We may have lost this battle but we well back." Said Cassidy.

"Yeah that Vulpix is going to be the boss's." said Butch.

And with that they where out of sit back on the train May who after the battle was so happy and excited she ran up to Naruto and gave him a Hug and a kiss on the cheek. She soon clamed down and Started blushing as she realized what she had done with.

Naruto also started blushing as this was kind's first kiss even if it was on his cheek.

"Sorry Naruto I don't know what came over me." Said May still blushing.

"That's okay you where just happy and excited and wanted to show it." Said Naruto also still blushing he freed the other passengers.

"Yeah your right." Said May as she called back her Pokemon.

"Come on let's get back to are rooms." Said Naruto as he was done freeing the others and had called back his Pokemon.

"Sure Naruto."

And with that both returned to their room. Three days later the two of them come to Lumber city which is the city right out side of Kanto area and is five days from Pallet town.

After getting to Lumber City the two of them get their Pokemon healed up. The two of them leave the city going to the Kanto area on a dirt road that went throw a forest.

Two days later the two come upon a large camp site but it looked like it was attacked as they got closer to the camp Naruto heard something so flowing the sound Naruto and May fond a man that was tied up and gagged behind some bushes.

The man had brown hair brown eyes was wearing light brown khaki pants and a black T-shirt with a white lab coat he also had on a pair of glasses.

Naruto seeing this cut the ropes from the mans hands as he did that May ask if he was okay.

"Are you alright?"

After his had where free he took out the gag in his mouth and said.

"I am fine think you for asking."

A few seconds later he was free and standing up.

"Thinks for your help." He said.

"Your welcome by the way the names Naruto and this is May." Said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you both I am Keitaro Urashima and I am a Pokemon archaeologist."

"Nice meet you ." said May.

"Please call me Keitaro."

"Alright Keitaro what were you doing tied up and gagged?" said Naruto.

"I was attacked by Team Rocket. Who then stole a very rare Pokemon artifact from me which I was trying to decode."

"What was the artifact?" asked Naruto,

"A key to an ancient evil Pokemon Temple."

"That's not good maybe we can still get it back by going to the temple before they use it?" said May.

"That won't work I didn't find the place where the temple is?"

"That is to bad but tell you what I well keep an eye out for team Rocket on my Pokemon journey." Said Naruto as he and May started to leave.

But before they got any where Keitaro said.

"Mind if I come along?"

"Sure but way?" asked both May and Naruto.

"Because there is nothing more here to look for so I have to leave anyway but I have no new sites to go to but if I go with you two I might just find something. Plus I don't like traveling alone." He said as he grabbed a backpack that was leaning up against a tree.

"Then come on." Said Naruto.

And with that the three of the left the camp site but as the went something came to Mays mind where were they going.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"I don't know? I would like to go closest gym but I don't know where it is.?"

"Could I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Way not go to Pallet Town first as that is where one sign up sheets for the coordinator contest is for Kanto. Plus I know people there and it's only a few days travel time from the Pewter city gym." Said May.

"Sound like a plan." Said Naruto as he ran ahead of May and Keitaro.

"Naruto wait up." Yelled May running after him with Keitaro right behind her.

Back up front with Naruto on his face was a smile as he thought of his first Gym Battle that was coming up as well as some of the first real friends he has ever made.

"_I can't wait for my first Gym battle. And I love having two possible real friends." _He continued to think as he ran even faster with May and Keitaro right behind him.

**And so a new friend has joined up with Naruto and May on there Pokemon journey. What awaits them on the way to Pallet Town who knows? But I am sure of one thing new battles and friends await them on this Pokemon journey.**

**Next Chapter 6**

**Poke battles and Naruto's past. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm  
using because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

The pairings. Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x?  
and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I  
did change the pairing.

This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.

Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.

1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic.

Thank you for that message 1v2.** Gardenia**

**Chapter 6,  
Poke battles and Naruto's past, **

Two days later are trio has made camp for the night.

May was setting in front of the fire that Naruto had made and was watching Naruto and Keitaro have a Pokemon battle she was also flipping the fish that Naruto had choughs from a river.

"Vulpix use tackle attack on Beedrill." Said Naruto to his Vulpix.

Vulpix then used its tackle attack on Beedrill.

But before it could get in rang Keitaro said.

"Beedrill evade and counter attack with twin needles."

Beedrill hearing this evade the attack then used its twin needles on Vulpix.

"Vulpix look out." Said Naruto but it was too late Vulpix was hit by one of the needles.

The hit pushed Vulpix back a little but it was still in the fight. Naruto seeing this knew he could counter attack.

"Vulpix use flamethrower."

The attack went right at Beedrill who did not have time to evade. The attack hit head on doing a lot of damage but it did not take Beedrill out of the fight.

Keitaro seeing this knew his Pokemon had only one more move before it was out but he also saw Naruto's Pokemon in the same spot so deciding to end this he said.

"Beedrill use twin Needles one more time but use your full speed."

Beedrill not wasting a second launched its attack moving a full speed. The speed caught both Naruto and Vulpix by surprise and that almost coast them.

Just as Beedrill was about to strike Naruto got over his surprise and ordered a counter move.

"Vulpix use Tackle attack to counter."

Vulpix hearing Naruto brought it out of its surprise and it lunched its attack.

Both Pokemon meet each other with both attacks hitting head on the force of both attacks K,O,D both Pokemon.

Seeing this both Naruto and Keitaro called back their Pokemon.

"Good going Vulpix I am so proud of you take a good long nap." Said Naruto as he put his Vulpix back into his Pokeball.

"Nice job out there Beedrill you go and take a nice rest," said Keitaro as he put his Beedrill back into its Pokeball.

"Good fight Naruto." Said Keitaro.

"Thinks you too."

"You are really good you should have no problem when we get to Pewter city." Said Keitaro.

"Hey you two its time to eat." Said May.

"Great I am hungry." Said Naruto as he went over to the camp fire and took a site on a log.

"Me too." Said Keitaro as he also took a site.

From there Naruto served up the fish as they eat they started to talk about just stuff be it soon turned to where they came from their family's and friends. Both May and Keitaro where happy to talk about where they came from but Naruto was scared as he was going to have to tell them of his hard life and the demon inside him. First to talk about where they came from was May.

She told of her life in Petalburg City about her brother Max who was just starting his Pokemon journey back home her mom Caroline her dad Norman who is the Gym Leader for the Gym in Petalburg. She also told them about Ash and how they meet and of Brock and all her other friends.

Keitaro told of his life back in Hinata Sou which was a city near Crystallized city where he owned an all girl dorm that was run by his two wives Naru and Mutsumi while he was away. He told of his mentor Dr Noriyasu Seta who got him started in Pokemon Archaeology his aunt Haruka who was Seta's wife and also a bit of an archaeologist in her own right. He talked aboutKaolla Su who was a princess from an island nation of Molmol that was near the Orange Island about 70 miles away. He talked about Shinobu Maehara who is a PokemonCoordinator and of Motoko Aoyama who is a Gym Leader in the Highland region of Sever and of Mitsune Konno a Pokemon reporter for the P.N.C or the Pokemon News Channel.

He also talked about his mentors warred Sarah McDougal who is just starting her Pokemon Quest and of his sister Kanako Urashima who is a Pokemon trainer/ impressionist for a Pokemon Circus.

After he was done it was finally Naruto's turn and he was very scared but he knew that he had to tell them as he did not what to lie so he started to talk.

"I was born on a different continent about a mouths trip from here in the land of fire." Said Naruto with a sad voice that did not go unnoticed by May.

"You mean you come from the elemental nations?" said Keitaro in surprise.

Yes how do you know of them most people only know of the Nation of Wave of as it is called over here Phielinad because it's not behind the mist like the rest of the elemental nations." Said Naruto looking at Keitaro in shock.

"I was in the Land of Sand a few mouth ago with Seta. Who told me about the elemental nations and who the mist hides it from the world all but Wave." Said Keitaro.

"What are the elemental nations?" asked May.

"The elemental nations are a group of Nations that have a group of solders called ninjas that can use the elements and the elements they use most gives the Element Nation its name like Naruto here said he came from the Land of Fire. Ninja from there use mostly fire. Also Ninjas can use their body's energy or chakra as they call it to use the elements as well as do some other stuff." Said Keitaro.

"Okay I get it but Naruto way are sad when talking about where you come from? Is it because you miss it?" said May looking at the sad teen.

"The reason way I am sad is not because I miss my home hell it was never my home it was a prison for me." Snarled Naruto.

"How can you say you don't miss your home? What about your mom and dad don't you miss them?" asked May.

"Would you miss a place where every day of your life people called you hell spawn, Demon child, abomination, the unholy one, child of Satin. Our being stared to death or forced to eat from garbage cans our leave in a apartment that was condemned because no one would let you stay in the new ones?" yelled Naruto.

"You mean you where forced to leave like that? What about you mom and dad?" said May.

"Yeah what about your parents? And way where you made to live like that?" Said Keitaro.

"Yes I was forced to live like trash and as for my worthless parents there died and they are also the reason way I lived like that."

"I don't understand way are they to blame?" said May.

"What I am about to tell you may make you both hate me fear me or both you may even run away from me."

"I dought that. You're a nice person I can tell." Said Keitaro.

"Me too." Said May.

"Okay on the night I was born may old home was attacked by a fox Demon with nine tales the demon was unstoppable that is until the leader of the village stopped him by sealing the demon into a baby using his own life. That baby was me."

At hearing that both were shocked.

"But wait there's more the man that did it was may dad who had permission from may mom who died from may birth."

"I get the villagers must of thought you where the demon and hated you." Said Keitaro.

"Yes and now both of you well too. Running away and leaving me alone." Said Naruto as he tried to not cry as he thought about the two leaving.

But to his surprise May tackled him to the ground and started to cry.

"How could you think that Naruto were your friends." Said May between sods.

"Because I am all what they call me? No one well care." Said Naruto as he tried to keep the tears back as the wall around his pain started to brake.

"No you're not your Naruto a caring loving person." Said May as she cried on him still and starting to hug him.

"Ho………" tried to say but stopped as he started to cry as the hug broke his last wall around his pain.

Soon he was sobbing as the years of pain where coming out as he hugged May back.

Keitaro soon walked up and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders in a form of support.

A few minutes later Naruto was done crying but was still hugging May who did not mind at all.

"Think you both for staying my friends and for understanding." Said Naruto.

"Not a problem and remember were here for you." Said Keitaro as he went to sleep.

"Naruto know this people here well understand you if you give them a chance as we see many things because of the Pokemon." Said May falling asleep in Naruto's arms because of his heat.

"Your right." Said Naruto as he too went to sleep.

**And so Narutos past is told and his friends don't care. Now there friendship well be stronger because of this. But what awaits them in Pallet Town on this Pokemon journey.**

**Chapter 7,**

**Battle in Pallet Town. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows I'm  
using because if I did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

The pairings. Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x?  
and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I  
did change the pairing.

This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.

Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.

1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic.

Thank you for that message 1v2.

**Also there well be Yuri in this.**

**Chapter 7,**

**Battle in Pallet Town, **

On a dirt road just outside of Pallet Town at a about 10:00 am we find are trio with Naruto in the lead.

"Naruto wait up." Shouted May.

"Come on you Slowbros PalletTown is just over this hill and I what to get you signed up so we can get to Pewter city." Yelled Naruto at May as he ran faster and up the hill.

"Slowbro I'll show you who's slow Naruto." Screamed May running all out to catch Naruto.

When she caught him he was at the top of the hill she tackled him to the ground and started to tickle him.

"Whose slow now Naruto?" said May as she sat on his chest and tickled him.

"You ha ha ha ha still ha ha are ha ha ha May." Said Naruto laughing as he flipped both of them over and was now on Mays stomach and started to tickle her back.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha stop Naruto-kun I give." Laughed May.

"That should teach you not to start a tickle fight with me." Said Naruto getting off May and helping her up.

May's response to that was too stuck out her tongue at him. Just a little ways behind them was Keitaro who was looking on with a smile as he watched them inter act with each other and thinking to himself.

"_They look so good together and I can also tell they are falling in love even though they can not see it just yet."_

After that he walked up to them and said.

"If your both done I think I can see Pallet Town from here." He then pointed to what looked to be Pallet Town that had just come into view.

May looking to were he pointed when she say it said.

"Yes that's Pallet Town alright come on follow me I know were to go there." She said as she leaded the way down the hill with Keitaro and Naruto following her.

Soon the trio was in Pallet Town were May then leaded them to the place were one of the Kento Pokemon Coordinator sign up sheet was. She leaded them to the lab of Professor Oak. Once there she knocked on the Labs front door.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a teen age boy with a green shirt and brown pants and a head band.

"Hello Tracey its good to see you again is the Professor in?" asked May.( Note I don't know if May and Tracey have meet or not)

"Hello May it's also nice to see you too and yes Professor Oak is in but who are they?" said Tracey pointing at Naruto and Keitaro.

"Oh these are my friends Keitaro Urashima a Pokemon archaeologist and Naruto a Pokemon trainer." Said May as she pointed to them.

"While it's nice to meet you both way don't you three come in all take you to see Professor Oak." Said Tracey as he leaded them inside and to the Lab were they saw Professor Oak.

He was working on his computer when they came in and had not noticed them. That is until Tracey called out to him.

"Professor Oak some one is here to see you."

Professor Oak hearing that looked from his work and turned to look at the door to his lab and saw May and two men. Getting out of his chair Professor Oak walked up to them and then said.

"It's good to see you again May who are your friends?" said Oak.

"It's good to see you as well Professor and my friends names are."

"I am Naruto." Said Naruto.

"And I am Keitaro Urashima." Said Keitaro.

"It's nice to meet you both now if you would fallow me to the dean I would like to get to know you both." Said Oak as he leaded them to the dean.

Once there and after every one was seated he asked if they would like anything.

"I would like a cup of tea please." Said Keitaro.

"I well have a diet coke if you please." Said May.

"A glass of water is fine think you." Said Naruto.

From there Professor Oak sent Tracey to get the drinks and some snacks. Tracey soon came back with the drinks for them and a plate of cookies.

Once they had there drinks Professor Oak who was having a cup of coffee said.

"Keitaro you said you last name is Urashima right?"

"Yes Professor Oak I did." Said Keitaro as he took a bit of a cookie.

"Are you any relation to Hina Urashima?" said Oak.

"Yes she is my grandma."

"I thought I recognized you I meet you when you were just a small child maybe 3 years old. Your Grandma Hina and you came to visit me in here." Said Oak.

"Really Professor Oak?" said Keitaro.

"Yes as a mater of fact Tracey could you go and get Delia Ketchum and tell her to come over please." Said Oak looking at Tracey.

"Sure Professor Oak." Said Tracey getting out of his sit and running out of the room and closing the door behind him.

After he was gone Professor Oak noticed the others were confused about his actions. Oak seeing this said.

"You'll see way I want her here as soon as she gets here."

A few minutes later the four of them heard the door open so turning to the door the four of them saw Tracey and three other people enter the room they were a teenage boy with brown hair and black eyes and a black shirt and pants looked to be one year older then Naruto a teenage girl with blond hair with a blue bow in it with brown eyes and wearing a blue sundress also looked one year older then Naruto the last was a women in her late to mid 30s with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink vest a yellow shirt and a light blue skirt.

Professor Oak seeing them said.

"Hello Delia I am glad you could come and what a surprise to see both you Gary and Ashley." Said Oak as he forgot about the other three.

But that soon changed as Naruto coughed and got every ones attention. Professor Oak who was talking to both Gary and Ashley stopped and said.

"Where are my manners May you already know some off them but Naruto and Keitaro I would like you meet DeliaKetchum her daughter Ashley Ketchum and my Grandson Gary Oak." Said Oak. "And Delia, Gary I know you know May but you do not know the other two and Ashley doesn't know any of them so I would like you to meet May Keitaro and Naruto."

May after hearing that Ashley was Miss Ketchum's daughter as she did not know that Ash had a sister said.

"Miss Ketchum I did not know Ash had a sister?"

"Well he dose this is his twin sister Ashley and she is a Pokemon Coordinator like you." Said Delia as she went up to May and hugged her.

Realizing they were getting off topic Professor Oak said.

"The reason way I asked Delia here is Delia to you remember back when you where 12 or so and you baby sat for me for a week?"

"Yes I do he was such a good child why do you ask?"

"Because I thought you would like to see that child again or should say man."

"You mean the Keitaro you interfused us to it is the same one I babysat for all those years ago?" said Delia.

"Yes I do and that is the reason why I called you here I thought you would like to see him." Said Oak.

"I do." Said Delia as she walked up to Keitaro and looked him over.

"You may not remember me but Keitaro but I babysat you when you where here many years ago." Said Delia.

"I do remember you some what but not a lot." said Keitaro.

"Well that is normal as you were just three years old but it's still good to see you." Said Delia.

After that Delia Gary and Ashley took a sit and let the interdictions continue.

The first to go was May next was Keitaro and finally it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto was scared as he was still did not trust people very well. And he still feared rejection. May seeing this said.

"I well tell them Naruto-kun if you like so you can leave if you want?"

"Think you May-chan." Said Naruto as he left the room and went out side.

After he was gone May started to talk.

"You're all probably wondering why Naruto is not telling you this. You see he is afraid you well fear him or hate him or both."

"Why would we fear him or hate him?" asked Delia.

"Because all his life people have feared him hated him or both." Said May.

"Why is that? He very nice." Said Ashley.

"It's because he has a monster inside of him." Said May.

"I don't under stand a monster?" said Gary.

From there May went on to tell all of stuff Naruto told her. At the end of her talk all hell broke lose.

Gary who was holding a cup of tea broke his cup in anger and started to cuss out the leaf village and Naruto's mom and dad Oak was just raining in his own anger at the leaf village. Tracey was also just keeping his anger in to and was saying how heart less the leaf was and how stupid his parents were.

Delia was openly crying over how bad Naruto was treated and at how his parents did not care about him. Ashley had tears in her eyes as she fought to keep from going to the port getting on a boat and going to the leaf village and taking it down.

After a few minuets May said she was going to get Naruto to tell him he can come back. After she left along with Keitaro who said he like to help to the five that were left started to talk.

"If I ever see any one from the leaf here I'll have Blastoise water gun them into the next century." said Gary as he then went on about how he would use his Pokemon to teach them a lesson.

"I'll have Venusaur use solarbeam on them if I ever run into some one from there." Said Ashley as she to thought about what she would do to any one from the leaf village.

Tracey was going to see if any charges could be brought against any person that came to Server from the leaf village.

As those three went about that Oak thought about it and was going to contact Professor Stone later and find out how to best help Naruto. He then whispered to Delia what his plan was.

Delia was first going to make Naruto his favorite meal once she found out what it was. And tell the rest of Pallet Town about Naruto as she knew that they would what to help. And after she heard Oaks plan she was going to be there when he called Professor Stone and find out what he was doing to help Naruto and she what she could do as well.

Soon the five of them hear the door of the room open so turning to the door the five of them see May leading Naruto into the room. At seeing him Gary smiled as he respected Naruto for being able to not go crazy from his life in Leaf. Ashley had let the tears come once more as she looked at Naruto. Tracey was also smiling as he also respected Naruto.

Oak was looking thoughtfully at Naruto. As for Delia she had tears in her eyes and her cheeks had tears on them she was also barley keeping her self from running up to him and hugging him.

But one thing all their faces said was we under stand and do not hate or fear you for this.

But Naruto could not see that as he is facing the ground as he did that he started to talk.

"May just told me that she has told you about the demon fox inside me. So I will save you the trouble and leave and never come back." He said as he started to leave.

But before he could he was caught up in a hug from Delia and Ashley as Gary and went to his left side and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder with Tracey doing it on the other side. Oak was standing right behind the two Ketchum women looking on in a smile.

Naruto was in shock as he thought they would turn on him as that is what all before them have done.

"Why why do you not hate me like the rest of the Leaf village did….?" Asked Naruto as he still had trouble with people not hating him.

"Because Naru-boy we understand that you and the demon are separate and only fools and hateful people would think you were one." Said Gary.

"Yeah Gary is right Naruto only ignorant fools would think that." Said Tracey.

"Yes my grandson and Tracey are right Naruto." Said Professor Oak using his grandfather voice that reminded Naruto of the old ramen stand guy that he liked.

"Naruto I can only imagine the life you had and how it has made you think the worst of people but from what May told us you decided to stay on Server to have a new beginning new life and to have that you must trust in the people of Server. And from what I can tell the fact you told us this shows you are." Said Delia.

"My mom is right you have to have faith in the good harts of the people Server." Said Ashley.

Naruto at hearing this once more broke down as he let more of his long hidden pain out. After a few minutes Delia spoke.

"Naruto I would like to prepare your favorite meal so could you tell me what it is?"

"Its ramen any kind." Said Naruto.

"Good I'll make it and I am going to tell the rest of Pallet Town and before you say anything they well accept you and the reason way I know is I grow up here in Pallet Town and they well accept you just like the rest of Server well." Said Delia as she let Naruto go along with Ashley.

Naruto did not say anything but nodded his headed that he understood. After that she left the room to go home and prepare the meal as well as phone the rest of Pallet Town and tell them about Naruto.

After she was gone Ashley had an Idea to get Naruto's mind off his troubles.

"Hey Naruto lets have a Pokemon battle." She said with enthusiasm.

At hearing this Naruto got pretty happy.

"Sure thing and just to let you know I well win believe it." Said Naruto as he ran out the door.

"Well see about that Naruto." Said Ashley fallowing after him.

With the rest fallowing them outside to watch the battle but Oak.

Once outside the group went to the lads back yard where then both Ashley and Naruto took a side of the yard.

It was decided that it would be a one on one Pokemon battle and that Gary would referee the battle.

Soon both Naruto and Ashley were ready to begin.

"Go Bellsprout time to battle." said Ashley as she throws her Pokeball.

"Go Kirlia its go time." Said Naruto as he also throws his Pokeball.

Then in front of them their Pokemon appeared in front of them. Not wasting any time Naruto called out his attack.

"Kirlia use Psychic on Bellsprout."

Around Bellsprout a blue aura appared but before it could trap Bellsprout Ashley called out a counter move.

"Bellsprout spine around to get out of that and then use vinewhip one Kirlia."

Spinning around the blue aura disappears once it was gone Bellsprout attacked with vinewhip.

The attack hit Kirlia doing some damage but not enough to take Kirlia out of the fight. Naruto not being one to give up yelled his next attack.

"Kirlia use double team and cover the area with clones."

Kirlia quickly did what it was told and did double team and surrounded Bellsprout.

Seeing this Ashley had to come up with a plan as this move lowered her offensive power. Thinking fast she came up with a plan.

"Bellsprout use razorleaf on all the Kirlia's."

Bellsprout hearing this used razorleaf on all of the Kirlia's only to find that they were fakes.

"What is this were did she go?" said Ashley as she and Bellsprout looked around for the missing Kirlia.

She soon fond out were Kirlia was when a group of 7 shadows above the battle field looking up she saw Kirlia surrounded by 6 small stones that were held by Psychic. It did not take long for Ashley to find out what had happened.

Naruto had used the double team to distract her from his real move which was to have Kirlia above the battle and use Psychic on some stones. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard this.

"Kirlia throw the stones you have held by Psychic at Bellsprout."

Soon the six stones were coming at Bellsprout. Ashley seeing this yelled.

"BELLSPROUT USE RAZORLEAF ON ALL THOES STONES."

Bellsprout used his razorleaf on the stone and cut them apart. But this attack was just a smokescreen as it was covered in blue aura.

"Good job Kirlia you got him with Psychic now then pick him up and throw him."

The attack worked as Ashley did not have time to react and her Bellsprout was thrown half way across the battle field.

The attack did a lot of damage as Bellsprout was having a hard time getting up. Naruto seeing this went in for the kill.

"Kirlia use Psychic one more time. And send Bellsprout out of the battle field."

Once more Bellsprout was covered in blue and was again thrown.

And this time it did not get up.

Gary seeing this said.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle Naruto wins."

And with that Naruto jumped up and gave a yell of victory. As Kirlia jumped into his arms.

Ashley walked up her Bellsprout and said.

"Good job you take a rest." She then put Bellsprout in its Pokeball. From there she walked up to Naruto who was being hugged by May and patted on the back by Tracey, Gary and Keitaro and said.

"Good job on the battle." As she extended her hand.

Naruto gladly took it in his and said.

"You too I enjoyed it."

From there the group of teens talked until Professor Oak came out of the home and said.

"Hey kids Delia just called and the food is done."

"Alright ramen I have not had that in a long time." He said as he ran off.

With others fallowing with May saying.

"Naruto you do not know were Miss Ketchum lives."

**And so with another day Naruto had more friends and is becoming more opened about his past. It just goes to show you that you never know what well happen on a Pokemon journey. What waits for are heroes who knows but they well face it together.**

**End of Chapter 7,**

**Next chapter,**

**Naruto's first party and the road to Pewter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows we are  
using because if we did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

The pairings are Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x? and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I did change the pairing.

This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.

Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.

1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic.

Thank you for that message 1v2.

**Also there is Yuri in this.**

**And note 1v2 and I have Naruto's last pairing made and it's not some one from the leaf sand or sound villages. As well as the other pairings in this story.**

**Also if you have questions and or ideas not about pairings ask 1v2 as he has the final say in the story. To get to him go to my favorite Authors list.**

**Now to the story,**

**Chapter** **8,**

**Naruto's first party and the road to Pewter,**

After leaving the lab we find our group going to the Ketchum resident with May and Ashley leading them.

"Naruto next time think before you act okay" said May as she scolded Naruto  
who had run half way out of town when the rest of them caught him and told him  
he was going the wrong way.

"I said I was sorry and I was hungry."

"Still that does not......" said May as the two continued to argue.

The rest of the group just sighed as they walked on. Soon the group got to the Ketchum home where Miss Ketchum was waiting.

"Come on everyone lets go to the back that is where I have the food."

And with that the group fallowed Delia around the back of the Ketchum home. Once around the back they noticed 8 tables set up with food.

As they looked at the food people came out from under the table and said.

"Surprise Naruto welcome to Server."

Naruto seeing this was surprised and asked.

"What is all of this?"

"It's called a party it's to welcome you to Server and to show you that we accept you as a person and that you're not a monster." Said Delia as she hugged Naruto from behind.

"So Naru-boy what do you think of your party?" said Gary to his new friend.

"Yes Naruto is it the best party you ever had?" said May.

"I would have to say yes as it is the only one I have ever had." Said Naruto.

At this the gathered group looked down as they reutilized now how much Naruto was missed treated by his old home village and that thing they take for granted like friends and party's he never got. They were soon how ever were brought out of there thoughts by Naruto.

"But I am very glad my first party ever is being done by my first ever real friends and by a town of under standing folks. It makes me glad that I picked server for my new start." Said Naruto as he bowed and then said.

"Think you all of you for this you honor me with you friendship." He said as he then said. "Let's get this party started."

From there the party started there was music being played on a CD player from two of Servers greatest bands Alvin and the Pokemasters and the Pokematerettes.

As the party continued with people talking about the last Pokemon league that was held or about the nice summer weather and the next Concert from Alvin and the Pokemasters as for Naruto he found himself surrounded by 15 kids ranging in age from 3 to 8.

They were asking what it was like to raise himself and how he made money.

Naruto not seeing any reason to keep that he was Ninja a secret he told them he was a Ninja. After he told them what a Ninja could do the kids asked if he could show them. Naruto was just fine with that.

"Alright here is one move I am known for Shadow clone Jutsu." Said Naruto as five clone's appared.

The kids seeing this were saying things like.

"Cool."

"Can you teach me that?"

And stuff like that.

Watching them are May, and Ashley who had become fast friends they are talking about if they were seeing any one.

"So Ashley are you seeing any one?" said May.

At hearing that Ashley blushed May seeing that knew she was.

"You are okay spill who is he?" said May.

"Yes I am and she is a gym Leader her Name is Motoko." Said Ashley as she looked at May.

"That's nice is she cute?" said May

"She is and she is also a very strong Pokemon trainer?" said Ashley.

"I hope it works out." Said May.

"Me to but enough about me what about you and Naruto? Are you two seeing each other?" Said Ashley.

"Were just friends." Said May as she blushed when she thought of Naruto.

"I think you want to be more then that with that blush." Said Ashley.

"It's not like that."

"Not that I can't blame you he is good looking and has a strong heart and soul." Said Ashley.

"Alright I do love him and have since we first meet but I can not tell him yet as he is still hurting inside and telling him now well is a bad idea."

"Why would it be a bad idea?"

"Because Naruto still has a problem with people liking him plus he still has trouble showing his fillings. So I well wait for him to get used to having kindness show to him." Said May

As that was going on Oak and Delia had gone back into Oak's lad were they are now calling Professor Stone to talk about Naruto.

After a few minutes they are talking to Professor Stone.

"Hello there Professor Oak what can I do for you and this lovely lady?" said Stone.

"I have just meet Naruto and Delia the lady next to me and I heard his story and we want to help him but we need to know what you have planed first? Also what do you know of land and Ninjas from were Naruto comes from and were they stand against Pokemon?" Said Oak.

"Well….." said Professor Stone he told them his plans as well as about the ninjas.

Like whom he was going to ask to be his parents and how he was working on getting Naruto citizenship on Server he next told them of the laws of the place where Naruto came from as well as the power level of the Ninjas and were they would be against Pokemon. At the end of the explanation Professor Stone said.

"And that is the plan I'll ask the two if they well be his parents soon and as for the citizenship on Server I'll call lady Hina and princess Asuna and Queen Erica to help me get it."

"That sounds like a good plan as for me I well start working on a way to have criminal charges brought up on any one from the leaf that comes here." Said Oak.

"I well write a letter to my friend Queen Serenity and ask her if she can make an uncomment to the rest of Server as I think it would be for the best." Said Delia as she thought of her best friend that was more then just a friend.

"Yes that is a good idea Delia." Said Oak.

"Yes it is now then I must go I have much to do if I am to get every thing ready for Naruto's new family." Said Stone as he cut the com.

After he was gone Oak had an idea.

"Delia I am going to give Naruto a Pokemon I think well be a big help to him." Said Oak.

"That's a good idea but what is this Pokemon?"

"It's a Gyarados."

"Why a Gyarados Oak?"

"It well be a good protector if any one from the leaf ever comes after him. Because from what I have gathered the one I have is as strong as a Hokage." Said Oak as he went to his Pokeball rack and got the Pokeball with the Gyarados inside it he then released it from its Pokeball so he could talk to it about Naruto.

Once it was out he started to talk to it.

"Gyarados my strong friend I need your help a young boy needs your help." Said Oak as he told the Gyarados about Naruto and his life and that he wanted to have Gyarados be his protector from the leaf and the hunter ninjas.

At the end of the story Gyarados was angry and roared with its anger this told Oak that Gyarados would protect Naruto from danger and with that he put the strong Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

After that Oak and Delia went back out to the party were they saw Naruto playing with the kids he was on the ground with them on him and he was laughing up a storm.

The two were glad that Naruto was having a good time. 4 hours later the party was over and every one was gone even Gary and Ashley. Gary had to go back to his lab and Ashley had to get back on her journey. But before they left both told Naruto that if he ever needed them to call them on their cell phones that they had give Naruto their numbers to. With Naruto doing them same with his that he had gotten as a gift from Professor Stone.

After they were gone Naruto and his friends were about to leave as Naruto wanted to get as far as they could before night fall Oak gave Naruto his new Pokemon.

"Naruto I have a new Pokemon for to help you on your Pokemon journey." Said Oak as he gave Naruto his new Pokemon.

"What is it?" said Naruto.

"Send it out and see."

"Alright go Pokeball." Said Naruto as he tossed the Pokeball.

From the Pokeball came Gyarados. The Gyarados after it was out looked at Naruto and saw that Oak was right he was a boy that saw a lot of hate and hardship and was going to need him.

"Thank you for the Gyarados I love it." Said Naruto as he put the Gyarados back in to its Pokeba

Once that was done and May had put her name on the sign up sheet for the Pokemon Coordinator compation in Kento the three friends left the small town. But not before Naruto got a hug from Delia a pat on the back from Tracy and a hug from Oak.

After they were gone three of them went about there plans to help Naruto and to make sure that any one from Leaf that came here was going to get a warm welcome from everyone one Server that they would never forget.

On the road the three friends walk along as they walked along Naruto was very existed both from the party that he got and his first Gym battle he was so happy he picked up his speed and was now in front of his friends.

May and Keitaro were also happy seeing Naruto happy seeing this both made a vow to protect Naruto if anyone ever came to Server from Leaf to take Naruto they would be sorry.

"Come on you two I got a Pokemon Gym Battle to win and a badge to get and I can't wait." Yelled Naruto with excitement back at his friends as he continued to run.

"Were coming Naruto wait up." Said May as she ran to keep up with Naruto with Keitaro doing the same.

**End so as our three heroes run to Naruto's first Pokemon Gym Battle wait new thing await them I don't know but I do know one thing for sure Naruto's Pokemon** **journey is just getting started.**

**End Chapter 8,**

**Next Chapter,**

**Battle in the forest and Pewter,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows we are  
using because if we did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x? and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I did change the pairing.

This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.

Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.

1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic.

Thank you for that message 1v2.

**Also there is Yuri in this.**

**And note 1v2 and I have Naruto's last pairing made and it's not some one from the leaf sand or sound villages. As well as the other pairings in this story.**

**Also if you have questions and or ideas not about pairings ask 1v2 as he has the final say in the story. To get to him go to my favorite Authors list.**

**And in Chapter 8 when Naruto said (**Think you all of you for this you honor me with you friendship) **were did I get that from the first one to put that in a review gets the name of the last Girl for Naruto.**

**Now to the story,**

**Chapter** **9,**

**Battle in the forest and Pewter City,**

Two days later we find Naruto and his two friends at ViridianCity at the Cites Pokemon Center its 8:00 am and the three friends are having Brest fests in the Centers Cafeteria.

Naruto was having bacon and fried eggs with orange juice May was eating a bowl of fruit with a glass of orange juice as for Keitaro he was having toast with grape jam and coffee.

As they ate they talked about the next part of there trip.

"It should take us three days to get throw the Viridian forest from here." said May.

"Yes and another two from there to get to Pewter City." Said Keitaro.

"So a total of five days or so to get there then." Said Naruto.

"Yes we should leave right after we eat to give us a good head start." Said Keitaro.

"Good idea I wanted to be a good ways away by night fall anyways."Said Naruto as he thought of his first gym battle.

About a half an hour later Naruto and his friends left the Pokemon Center and ViridianCity and were now in the forest out side the city.

As they walked along May had some questions for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" said May as she looked at Naruto.

"Sure May." Said Naruto as he looked at May.

"You told us of how the village treated you but was there any one you cared for at all any one you miss?"

Naruto stopped at hearing Mays question. The other two also stop as they wait to see if Naruto well answer or not. After awhile May starts to talk to him as she thinks he is mad at her.

"Naruto I am sorry I asked I was just….."

"Its okay May I'm not mad I was just taken back by your question is all May."

"Still I am sorry just forget about it."

"No its fine there where four people that I liked in the village. They were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ayame-ni-chan and her dad old man Teuchi." Said Naruto as he thought about the only ones in the village that liked him for him as he thought this.

"_Not like Iurka that pitied me for having it bad just like him as a kid or Hinata that was just a fan-girl and just wanted me for her bed."_

"Tsunade is the leader of the village I saved her when we meet and from there we got closer Jiraiya was the first to take real interest in me for me not because he pitted me. The last two ran the local ramen shop and were never mean to me in fact they treated me like family and I do miss them." Said Naruto with a smile.

Both May and Keitaro smiled at hearing this.

"I used to miss them a lot but not as mush now that I have you two Gary, Ashley, Miss Ketchum, Professor Oak and Stone and the people of Pallet Town to make me fill welcome here on Server." Said Naruto.

"Where glad to hear it Naruto." Said May.

"Me too." Said Keitaro.

"Now then lets get going." Said Naruto as he ran on ahead of his friends.

"Hey wait up." Said May running after him.

Keitaro just smiled and followed them.

But little did they know was that they were being followed by a man and a woman.

"Cassidy we should attack them after getting out of the forest." Said the Man to his female companion.

"Bit this is right now a great time to attack them the forest give us great cover for are attack on that boy to get his Vulpix." Said Cassidy to here male companion Bit.

"I guess your right Cassidy and the NAME IS BUTCH." Said Butch.

"_I all ways thought it was Brick." ZHG._

"I'll kill you." Said Brick as he tried to reach throw the Computer but could not.

"_Sorrryyy." ZHG_

"What ever we attack when they rest for the night or when they rest." Said Cassidy.

"Sounds good."

And with that the two Team Rocket members continued to follow Naruto and his friends.

Some time later Naruto and his friends run into a wild Pikachu.

"Cool a Pikachu it's just what I need for the battle in Cerulean City as I remember that they use Water Pokemon." Said Naruto. "Do you two mind if I battle this Pokemon and catch it?"

"I don't mind at all Naruto." Said May.

"Same here Naruto go for it." Said Keitaro.

"Thanks you two really." Said Naruto as he stepped towards the Pokemon.

"Come on out Vulpix time to do battle." Said Naruto as he tossed the Pokeball with Vulpix in it.

"Vulpix." Said Vulpix as it came out of the Pokeball.

"Vulpix I want you to use tackle attack on that Pikachu."

"Vulpix." Said the Pokemon as it launched its attack.

The wild Pikachu seeing the attack used double team to avoid the attack and then it used thunder bolt on Vulpix. But Naruto seeing that yelled out.

"Vulpix use your fire attack to block that thunder blot."

Vulpix hearing that order used the attack. Both attacks hit head on and exploded covering the area and Vulpix with smoke making it hard to see. Then out of the smoke came Vulpix who used a tackle attack on the Pikachu that was caught by surprise as it was not ready for the attack. The attack was a fall back move made by Naruto if to attacks did something just like this so he would not have to call out an attack and use that as a surprise.

And Just as Naruto thought it worked as the wild Pikachu was caught of guard by the move and using it to his advantage he the yelled out.

"Vulpix use fire attack before that Pikachu can counter attack."

"Vulpix." Said Vulpix as it lunched its fire attack.

The attack hit the already stunned Pikachu doing a lot of damage.

"Alright this is it." Said Naruto as he got out a Pokeball and then tossed it at the Pikachu.

The Pokeball hit the Pikachu and it was turned into red energy the Pikachu then went into the Pokeball.

Naruto then watch as the Pokeball moved around as the Pokemon inside it tried to get out. But after a few seconds the Pokeball stopped moving as the Pokemon inside gave up.

Naruto seeing this said.

"Yes I got a Pikachu." He then walked up to his Pokeball he then grabs it and puts it on his belt next to his other Pokemon. He then calls back his Vulpix.

'Good job Vulpix take a good rest now." Naruto said after the Vulpix was back in its Pokeball.

"Well that was a good bit of battling there Naruto with the surprise move you used." Said Keitaro as he and May walked up to him.

"Yeah Naruto it was great." Said May.

"Thanks you two." Said Naruto as he then said. "Well should we get going?"

"Yeah let's go." Said Keitaro.

And with that the three left the area but little did they know but the sounds of Naruto's Pokemon battle had gotten noticed by a young man in Samurai Armor in another area of the forest.

"It seems like there is a Pokemon trainer in the woods and I must fight him or her." He said as he left his area.

But not only did he notice the sounds of battle but the two team Rocket members also did.

"Did you hear that Cassidy?" said Butch.

"Yes I did that kid must have battled he well have weak Pokemon and he and his friends have know idea were here now is the best time to attack him and them." Said Cassidy.

And with that the two of them took off for the area they thought Naruto would be.

Back with Naruto and friends they are walking along when.

"Hold it right there." Said a young male voice in the trees.

"Who said that show you're self." Said May as she and the others looked around for the source of the voice.

"I did." Said the male voice as it came out from behind some trees in front of them.

"Who are you?" said Keitaro as he and his friends looked at the male.

He had on full Samurai armor with helmet and a katana on his back his eyes are black and what little hair they could see because of his helmet was black.

"I am Alex Aoyama I am a Pokemon Samurai born in these woods son of Tsuruko Aoyama Pokemon Samurai and Char Aznable Aoyama I am one that lives by the code of the Pokemon warrior. To fight with honor and strength and to fight for what is right and good to fight evil in all forms and to help all in need both Human and Pokemon alike." Said Alex. "Now then who are you three if I may ask?"

"I am Naruto a Pokemon trainer from Star city I train to be both the best Pokemon trainer around and to find my path in life and make true friends." Said Naruto. "And also to better under stand my Pokemon."

"I am May Timber a Pokemon coordinator from Petalburg City daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman husband of Caroline one time Hoenn Pokemon coordinator champ and big Sister to Max Pokemon trainer." Said May.

"I am Keitaro Urashima a Pokemon archaeologist from Hinata Sou son of Dan Urashima Captain in the Pokemon Rangers in the Hinata Sou area mother is Shizuna a Pokemon Dr older brother to Kanako Pokemon trainer/ impressionist." said Keitaro.

"It is an honor to meet you three." Said Alex.

"Same here but way are you here?" said Naruto.

"I am here to fight the one that earlier caused all the noise a little while ago to a Pokemon battle to test my strength. So watch one of you is the one I wish to fight?"

"I am the one you wish to do battle with." said Naruto. "And I accept your challenge Alex."

"Good then let us do battle Naruto." Said Alex.

"Yeah hey Keitaro well you referee this battle?" said Naruto.

"Sure thing." Said Keitaro.

Once he was between the two Keitaro the said this.

"This is a one on one Pokemon battle and to win you must beat the other Pokemon."

With that both Pokemon trainers tossed a Pokeball.

"Come out Vulpix you must battle one more time." Said Naruto as he tossed Vulpix's Pokeball.

"Vulpix." Said his Pokemon as it came out of its Pokeball.

"Time to fight with honor Scyther." Said Alex as he tossed the Pokeball with his Scyther.

"Scyther." Said Scyther as it came out.

"Your Scyther looks strong." Said Naruto.

"Thank you so dose your Vulpix." Said Alex. "Now then let us start the battle."

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"Scyther use quick attack." Said Alex.

Scyther hearing that lunched its attack on Vulpix.

"Vulpix jump into the air and use fire attack." Said Naruto.

Vulpix did as it was told and not too soon as Scyther was right on top of her. Once she was a good height in the air she used her attack.

Alex seeing that said.

"Scyther use double team and the cut."

Scyther did as it was told and used double team which caused fire attack to miss. It then used cut on Vulpix who had just landed.

Naruto seeing it coming said.

"Vulpix use tackle attack and block it."

Vulpix did as she was told and hit cut with her attack.

Both attacks hit and both Pokemon where then thrown back. Both were hurt a little but not enough to take ether out of the fight.

"Not bad your Pokemon is strong." Said Alex.

"Yours too." Said Naruto.

"Scyther use cut once more time to end this in one more attack. What do you say Naruto you game?" Said Alex.

"Yeah I am. Vulpix use tackle attack lets finish this." Said Naruto.

With that both Pokemon charged at each other. Soon both attacks hit each other the force of the attacks sent both away from each other and into the ground. Both were having a hard time getting up.

"Get up Vulpix." Said Naruto. "You can win."

"Scyther come on stand up." Said Alex." "We can win this."

Both still tried to get up but as both where about to get up they passed out making the battle a draw between Alex and Naruto.

"Both Vulpix and Scyther are knocked out this battle is draw." Said Keitaro.

After that both Alex and Naruto walked up to their Pokemon and picked them up.

"Good job Vulpix you take a long rest you disserve it." Said Naruto as he put Vulpix back into her Pokeball.

"Nice work Scyther I am pleased now rest." Said Alex as he sent Scyther back to his Pokeball.

After that both walked up to each other and shock hands.

"That was a good match." Said Naruto.

"Yes it was." Said Alex. "And I can tell by the way you handled your Pokemon and battled we would be good friends so wish to be friends?"

"Yes I would." Said Naruto.

"Good now then I would be honored if you and your friends would join me for lunch at my cabin." Said Alex.

"Sounds nice." Said May.

"Yeah." Said Keitaro.

And with that the four left to head to Alex's cabin little did they know but they where being fallowed by the two Team Rocket who had seen the battle.

Soon the group arrived at Alex's home where Alex made lunch witch was made of fresh vegetables corn on the cob with sweet onions and potatoes and carrots and wild rice. For desert they had apples.

After lunch they all talked as they talked Alex asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto my I ask you when we all intrude ourselves when we meet why did you not say who your mother or father are. Why is that?"

At hearing that both May and Keitaro flinched. And became worried that Naruto would become ether angry or sad or both. To their shock Naruto was not ether. They could see that he looked thought full.

"The reason why is this." Said Naruto as he told Alex his story.

But little did they all know but the two team Rockets members where also listing in.

As he told his tale Alex was deep in thought as he listened but it was not just him but both Butch and Cassidy as they looked on from a few feet away.

"And when I had the chance I took my life in my hands and decided to stay here on Server." Said Naruto as he finished his tale.

After hearing his tale Alex said.

"I now understand and I have to saw I am sorry I have asked you this and brought up these bad memories." He said as he bowed to Naruto.

"Don't be I have let my past go. And also even thought it was bad it made me who I am today strong in who I am a man that never stops fighting or let my friends get hurt if I can help it." Said Naruto.

"Yes I can see that." Said Alex. "You did not let them get you down."

As they talked both Butch and Cassidy started to talk.

"Man his life was hell but he persevered. You have got to respect that he did not let his village get him down." Said Butch.

"Yeah he is a strong one." Said Cassidy as she looked on.

Soon both looked at each other and Cassidy said.

"Let's go after hearing this I don't have it in me to attack him right now."

"Same here well get him next time." Said Butch.

And with that both left to attack Naruto and his friends another day.

Back with Naruto after talking to Alex him and his friends said goodbye and continued on there way and as they walked off Alex yelled after them.

"Naruto next time we meet I well be stronger."

"I know you well." Yelled back Naruto.

And with that the three friends made there way through the forest. Five days later three in the forest and two through fields. They made it to Pewter City. And after a stop at a Pokemon center to heal up Naruto made his way to the Pewter City Gym.

When they got there they saw a sign next to the Pewter City Gym logo and the Leaders Name Forest on the building they read the sign the sign read trainers that gave the leader a good battle and to win here.

Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, Max Timber, and some others.

"Looks like my brother was here and did well." Said May seeing her brothers name" And not to surprising seeing Ash or Gary here."

"And Soon me." Said Naruto as he walked up the Gyms steps with his friends fallowing him.

**Naruto is now at his first Gym well he be able to win? Stay tuned to find out.**

**End Chapter 9,**

**Next Chapter,**

**Gym Battles and problem in Sound,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows we are  
using because if we did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x? and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I did change the pairing.

This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.

Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.

1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic

Thank you for that message 1v2.

**Also there is Yuri in this.**

**And note 1v2 and I have Naruto's last pairing made and it's not some one from the leaf sand or sound villages. As well as the other pairings in this story.**

**Also if you have questions and or ideas not about pairings ask 1v2 as he has the final say in the story. To get to him go to my favorite Authors list.**

**Now to the story,**

**Chapter 10,**

**Gym Battles and problem in Sound,**

Once Naruto reached the door of the gym he entered the Gym where he was greeted by a young boy at lest 10 or 11 he was wearing blue shorts and a blue and white t-shirt that had horizontal strips.

The boy was sitting in front of them. Seeing them he called out to them.

"Hello I am the Gym Leader Forest Boulder and I use rock type Pokemon to battle." He said. "Now then witch one of you is here to fight me?"

"That would be me Naruto I am the one here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge." said Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Fine I except you challenge but know this I well not be an easy challenge." Said Forest as he got out of his chair. "Do you still wish to battle knowing this?"

"Yes I do."

"Then fallow me." Said Forest as he lead Naruto and his friends to the battle area.

Soon they got there and once there Forest took one side and Naruto the other with one of the gym workers acting as Ref. Soon both were ready to battle.

"This is a two on two Pokemon battle." Said the Ref.

"Go Geodude." Said Forest as he sent out his Geodude.

"Go Vulpix." Said Naruto as sent out his Vulpix.

"Bad move sending out a fire type." Said Forest seeing that.

"We'll see if it was or not?" said Naruto with a grin.

"What is Naruto doing he knows fire is weak against rock." Said May to Keitaro.

"I don't know but if I was to guess he has a plan." Replied Keitaro.

Back with the battle Forest started the battle.

"Geodude use rock throw." Said Forest.

"Geo." Said Geodude as he attacked by throwing a rock.

"Vulpix jump over the rock and use fire attack on the ground around Geodude in circle him." Said Naruto.

"Vulpix." Said his Pokemon as it sent out its fire attack.

Soon the fire in circled Geodude once it was in circled Naruto then said.

"Vulpix full now power turn that fire circle into a fire dome and keep it up until I say stop." Said Naruto.

Vulpix did as it was told. After 1 minite Naruto told it to stop.

"Vulpix stop and use smokescreen now on the area around Geodude."

Vulpix did as it was told and stopped using fire attack and used smokescreen.

Soon smoke covered Geodude.

Forest seeing this said.

"Geodude use Rollout now to get out of that smoke and hit Vulpix that is in front of you."

Geodude hearing this attack started the attack but instead of moving forward out of the smoke it shot out the left side of the smokescreen at even more speed the a normal Rollout attack should have and hit a group of large rocks on that side doing a lot of damage to the rock type Pokemon.

Everyone seeing this was shocked except Naruto who was smiling. Soon Forest got over his shock and said.

"What happened!"

"Easy look at were that fire attack was and you'll find out." Said Naruto.

With that Forest, May and Keitaro looked at were that minute long fire attack was and waited for the smoke to clear. As the smoke cleared they say something shining through. When the smoke was fully cleared they saw that the shining was coming from glass that was right where the fire attack hit.

"How did that glass get there?" said Forest as he voiced his and May and Keitaro thoughts.

"The fire attack I used." Said Naruto. "You see when I saw the sand on the ground and saw that you were using a Geodude you see I did some research on you and knew that he knew Rollout I knew that there was a 90 percent chance that if I did what I did you would use Rollout. And even though Rollout is a strong move and almost unstoppable I know a few ways around it."

"And they are?" said Forest.

"One way is to keep on dogging but that well wear out my Pokemon first before yours is out of strength. The second is to make its attack miss in the first attack this is what I did the glass made it impossible for your Geodude to gat a grip on the ground. So when you attacked it could not control were it would go. It hitting the rock was a bonus. That I well use to win."

"Very Good but I well still win this fight." Said Forest.

"Well see." Said Naruto. "Vulpix end this now while Geodude is still confused jump high into the air and then use tackle as you come down."

Vulpix did as it was told and hit the Geodude before it was able to move. The attack hit knocking out the rock Pokemon.

"Geodude is unable to battle winner of the first match is Vulpix." Said the Ref Gym worker.

"Geodude return." Said Forest as he recalled his Pokemon. "You did great friend take a good long rest."

As he was doing that Naruto was talking to Vulpix.

"Vulpix do you still want to fight?"

Vulpix shock its head yes.

"Alright."

"Not bad Naruto but my next Pokemon well not lose." Said Forest as he grabs a Pokeball of his belt. "Come out Steelix time for battle."

Soon the steel Pokemon was on the field.

"Nice Steelix you have there." Said Naruto.

"Thank you." Said Forest. "Now then let's start this round right Steelix use Iron Tale on Vulpix."

Steelix hearing the command used the powerful move.

"Vulpix jump over the Iron Tale and use fire attack on both sides of Steelix." Said Naruto.

Vulpix did as it was told and jumped over the attack and then used two streams of fire on both sides. Leavening a trail of burnt dirt behind.

"Good job Vulpix." Said Naruto seeing the little bit of smoke coming from where the attack hit.

"What was the point of that attack?" said Forest. "You missed Steelix and I don't see any thing that would be a problem?"

"I have a plan just like one of my so call teachers once said look Underneath the Underneath." Said Naruto.

"Good advice to go by." Said Keitaro already getting the meaning behind the words.

"What dose it mean Keitaro?" said May. "I sort of understand it but not fully."

"It means to look beyond what you see as things may not seem what they seem that is the first underneath the next one means to look even further." Said Keitaro.

"Thank you Keitaro." Said May.

Soon both turned back to the battle as they heard Naruto order more fire attacks on the ground.

Back with the battle Naruto had Vulpix use fire attack 5 more times. As he did that Forest had Steelix not attack as he was wondering what was going on.

"_What is he doing? Why is he just hitting the ground its like he is trying to set the ground on fire but all he is getting is some….. SMOKE!"_ thought Forest.

"I know what your planning Naruto and I well stop you before you get that far." Said Forest.

"Really now?" said Naruto.

"Yes I do."

"So tell me what am I planning?"

"Your plan is to use the smoke left over from were your fire attacks hit to get the sprinklers to turn on but I see one problem with that though your Vulpix would also be hurt by this."

"That is my plan and as for Vulpix I would have her hide under one of the rocks that jet out." Said Naruto.

Forest was a bought to reply when lights turned on around them.

"What's going on?" said May as she and the others were some what blinded by the lights.

"Prepare for trouble…" Said woman's voice that Naruto and his friends knew.

"And make it double..." Said a male voice that they too also knew.

"To infect the world would with devastation!" Said the woman's voice again.

"To blight all peoples in every nation!" Said the male.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" Said the woman's.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" Said the male.

And just as he said that the lights dimmed showing them.

"Cassidy." Said Cassidy

"Butch." Said Butch

"Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light." Said Cassidy

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight." Said Butch.

"Team Rocket." Said Naruto and his friends along with Forest as he saw the red R's one their chests.

"That's right little man." Said Cassidy.

"Cassidy what do you and Butch want?" Said Naruto as he was then hugged by Butch who had some how gotten in front of him as he said.

"Thank you thank you Naruto you remembered my name." said Butch as he let go of Naruto with anime tears in his eyes.

"Now that Butch is done we are here for your Vulpix." Said Cassidy.

"I don't think so." Said Naruto.

"Yeah like well let you take Vulpix." Said May getting one of her Pokeballs.

"You two made a mistake coming here." Said Keitaro getting one of his Pokeballs.

"I well not let Team Rocket take a Pokemon while in my gym." Said Forest getting ready to have Steelix attack.

"Hahaha just try and stop us." Said Cassidy as she brought out a remote and pressed a button on it.

This caused the sprinklers to go off getting both Steelix and Vulpix wet doing a lot of damage to both. Seeing this Forest ran up to Steelix. Naruto was going to run up to Vulpix but Gligar blocked his way seeing this Naruto called out his Kirlia.

"Kirlia I need your help." Said Naruto as he sent out his Pokemon.

Soon in front of him his Kirlia appared.

"Kirlia hold off Gligar while I help out Vulpix." Said Naruto as he continued on while Kirlia fought Gligar.

Else where May and her Beautifly and Keitaro's Fearow are battling Cassidy's Houndoom.

As that was going both Butch and Cassidy were going towards the downed Vulpix. As they got near Cassidy sent out Croagunk.

"Croagunk use Poison Jab on Vulpix." Said Cassidy.

Croagunk hearing this went to do the move to the down Vulpix.

Just as it was about to hit Naruto got in the way of the attack taking the hit for his Pokemon Naruto let out a blood curtailing scream as he falls to the ground. The battle's stopped as every one heard it they all looked and saw Naruto getting hit by the Poison Jab.

May seeing that yelled.

"NARUTO!"

Seeing what Naruto did both Butch and Cassidy stopped moving towards Vulpix as they never thought Naruto or any one for that mater would get in front of a full power Poison Jab. As a full powered Jab would just hurt a Pokemon but well if not given treatment well kill a human.

Vulpix and Kirlia who had come over after seeing the attack were standing over Naruto. Both Pokemon had worried looks on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Hey you two don't look like that I well be fine." Said Naruto as he coughed up some blood before passing out from the Poison Jab.

Vulpix seeing this started to nuzzle Naruto as she felt it was her fault he was hurt and soon passed out. But as for Kirlia she had turned around and was looking at the still stunned Team Rocket. She had a look of anger in her eyes even as tears come down her face.

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia" she yelled her name at the two Team Rocket members.

She then started to glow blinding every one and when the glow faded and in the places were Kirlia once was now was a much bigger Pokemon. It then said.

"Gardevoir" said the now evolved Gardevoir.

"What Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir awesome? Said May seeing her.

"But who?" said both Cassidy and Butch as they looked at the powerful Pokemon.

"It must have been the stress of Naruto getting hurt that made her evolve into Gardevoir" said Keitaro.

Everyone then looked on as Gardevoir floated up higher and her eyes started to glow they watched as the both Team Rockets members begin to float along with their Pokemon.

"GARDEVOIR" Yelled Gardevoir as she used Psychic to through them out throw the roof of the gym.

She then headed back to Naruto and started to glow once more and around Naruto and Vulpix a thing of blue energy appeared.

"What's Gardevoir doing to Naruto and Vulpix?" said May.

"She's using Healing Wish on them." Said Keitaro seeing the move once before.

Soon the wounds on both Naruto and Vulpix were going a way. Soon both were healed but Gardevoir passed out from every thing that happened.

After she was out May, Forest, and Keitaro who recalled their Pokemon walked over to the three and started to check them out.

"How are they doing Keitaro?" said a worried May.

"There just fine Healing Wish cured the poison in Naruto and healed him along Vulpix and Gardevoir is just worn out but they well all be fine after a good rest." Said Keitaro.

"Hey they can rest at my families home." Said Forest as he picked up Gardevoir.

"Thank you Forest." Said May as he picked up Vulpix.

"Yes thank you." Said Keitaro as he picked up Naruto.

And with that they left the gym. Soon the group arrived at Forest's family's home.

"Mom dad I need some help." Called out Forest.

Soon the front door of the home opened and out came 8 kids that looked a lot like Forest and two adults a man and a woman the man looked a lot like Forest his name is Flint and the woman had brown hair brown eyes Lola.

"Forest what happened?" said Lola as she ran up to them along with Flint.

"Yes son what happened?" said Flint as he looked over Naruto.

"I'll tell you once we get these three inside." Said Forest.

From there they all went inside where they placed Naruto and his two Pokemon in Forest's room on his bed. From there they all left the room and headed for the living room where they all sat down.

"Okay son what happened to that boy and his Pokemon?" said Flint.

"It started like…." Started to tell them what happened in the gym.

"And that is what happened." Said Forest.

"That is amazing son but a lest things were okay." Said Lola.

"Yeah things could have been real bad if not for Kirlia evolving into Gardevoir." Said Flint.

"Now I think I well start making dinner. And by the time it's ready Naruto and his Pokemon should be up." Said Lola as she went into the kitchen.

And with that the rest started to talk as they waited for Naruto to get up and dinner.

As this was going on else where back in the elemental countries in the village of Sound in Orochimarus Lab we find the mad man getting ready to do a test of a new Justu.

"I may have failed last time to do this but not this time." Said Orochimaru as he stared to do hand signs.

"Full Life return Minato and Kushina." Said Orochimaru as a flash of white light appared in front of him.

When the light faded the fourth and his wife were standing there.

"Where am I?" said Minato.

"What's going on?" said Kushina.

"Kushina is that you?" said Minato as he looked at her.

"Minato it is but how are we alive?" said Kushina as she ran to him and hugged him.

"I don't know all I remember is sealing the fox in our son." Said Minato.

"I remember giving him to you."

"But that still dose not tell us how we came back to life or where we are or how long we been dead." Said Minato.

"You have me to thank for your reunion. And you're in may Village and it has been 13 years since you both died." Said Orochimaru making himself known.

Both hearing his voice turned to look at him.

"Orochimaru I should have guessed our being back was because of you." Said Minato.

"And we should have know you would betray the Leaf." Said Kushina.

"Yeah you should have but you didn't."

"What are you going to do with us?" said Minato.

"I am going to have you both help me destroy the Leaf."

"Yeah right like we would help you do that." Said Kushina.

"You both have no choice in this I now have control over both of you since I brought you both back."

"I don't think so." Said Minato as he powered up his Rasengan and begin to walk towards Orochimaru.

"I guess I well just have to show you. Minato I command you to stop." Said Orochimaru with a smug look on his face.

But that look soon went away as Minato did not stop.

"Looks like you were wrong." Said Minato as he continued to advance on Orochimaru.

"NO I COMMAND YOU TO STOP" Yelled a now terrified Orochimaru as he then looked at Kushina. "KUSHINA I ORDER YOU TO ATTACK MINATO."

But just like with Minato nothing happened.

"Looks like you have no control over me too just like I thought" said Kushina.

"WAIT I…" tried to say Orochimaru but never finished as the Rasengan went throw him killing him.

This also drought several Sound Ninjas in and one happened to be Sasuke.

Who seeing Orochimaru dead got mad as to him there went his chance to kill his brother.

"HEY HOW DARE KILL OROCHIMARU HE WAS MY TICKET TO KILL MY BROTHER ITACHI." Yelled Sasuke.

"Wait Itachi's your brother that means you're from the Leaf?" said Kushina.

"Yes I was until I left them." Said Sasuke.

"Well guess what your going back with us." Said Minato.

"Yeah right like a couple of commoners well be able to beat an Uchiha." Said Sasuke.

And with that he and the five other Ninjas got ready to attack but before they could act Minato was on top of them he killed the five Sound Ninjas and Kushina kicked out Sasuke by hitting him in his jaw breaking it then in his chest breaking 3 ribs.

After that the two headed out of the Lab with Sasuke on Kushina's back. As they left the village they destroyed it making sure it would never be able to hurt the Leaf.

As they left the burning Sound Village they started to talk.

"I can't wait to see Naruto I bet he is a strong ninja." Said Minato.

"Yeah but I hope he is not too spoiled by the village for being the hero of the village." Said Kushina.

"Me too dear." Said Minato.

And with that they continued on to the Leaf.

Back on Server Naruto had woken up.

"Where am I?" he said as he heard something moving next to him.

He turned to look and saw his Vulpix and was then surprised by seeing a Gardevoir next to him.

"What this Kirlia has evolved into a Gardevoir."

Vulpix and Gardevoir hearing his voice woke up.

"Hey you too are you both okay?" said Naruto.

Both nodded yes. But both gave a look that Naruto understood as them asking if he was okay.

"And I am just fine you two." Said Naruto as he hugged hi two Pokemon but saw that Vulpix looked sad.

"Vulpix what's wrong?" said Naruto.

"Vulpix Vul." Said Vulpix.

"It's not your fault Vulpix that I got hurt." Said Naruto.

"Vul Vulpix." Said Vulpix.

"I chose to get in the way you're my Pokemon and know one well take you or Gardevoir or any of my other Pokemon away." Said Naruto. "And I want to hear no more of this okay?"

"Vulpix." Said Vulpix now happy.

"Now let's see where we are." Said Naruto as he and his Pokemon left the room.

Once outside the room Naruto heard voices. Headed to them he found his friends Forest and from what he could see Forest's family all sitting down in what looked like a living room.

"Hey everyone." Said Naruto getting everyone attention on him.

"Naruto." Said May as she ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Hey May." Said Naruto returning the hug.

"Are you alright?" said Keitaro coming up to his friend.

"Yeah just fine." Said Naruto. "I guess were in Forest parents home?"

"Yes we brought you here after you got hurt." Said May as she finally let Naruto go.

"Thank you, you three." Said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I have something for you." Said Forest as he came up to Naruto.

"What is it Forest?" said Naruto.

"The Bolder Badge." Said Forest as he held out the Badge.

"Why I did not win the last battle?" said Naruto.

"That may be so but you showed you have what it takes to have it." Said Forest.

"I don't get it I thought I had to win the battle to get the Badge?" said Naruto.

"Yes and no if you win you get the Badge but every Gym Leader job is to also see if the trainer they battle is a good trainer that he loves his or her Pokemon they are a good team that they love each other. That is the other way they can get the Badge." Said Forest.

"Sorry I am glad I meet the standers for getting it this but I want to battle you for it." Said Naruto.

"How about this you keep it and we battle just for fun next time?" said Forest.

"Alright I guess that's fine." Said Naruto as he took the Badge.

"Yes I got the Bolder Badge." Said Naruto as his two Pokemon jumped behind him.

From there Lola called them all to dinner. After dinner they all went to bed.

When morning came around and after Naruto and his friends had breakfast they left the Bolder family home. With both Naruto and Forest promising to battle next time Naruto is in town. Once they were done talking they continued on the road

**Naruto has gotten his first Gym Badge and he is now going to ****Cerulean City and his next battle. But what well happen in the Leaf now that both his Parents are back? Who knows but I welling to bet that thing for both Naruto and his friends and his Parents are going to get interesting.**

**End of Chapter 10,**

**Next Chapter,**

**The Grass Pokemon trouble,**


	11. Info new chapter up on ch 10

New ch up look at 10


	12. Chapter real ch 11 up

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows we are  
using because if we did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

**Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x? and Ash x Misty x Anabel x Flannery and Brock x Holly and more. Note 1v2 and I did change the pairing.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**Also there is Yuri in this.**

**And note 1v2 and I have Naruto's last pairing made and it's not some one from the leaf sand or sound villages. As well as the other pairings in this story.**

**Also if you have questions and or ideas not about pairings ask 1v2 as he has the final say in the story. To get to him go to my favorite Authors list.**

**Now to the story,**

**Note new chapter on 10,**

**Chapter 11,**

**The Grass Pokemon trouble,**

It was two days after Naruto had gotten his Badge and he and his friends are now walking throw the forest north of Pewter City.

"So Keitaro at this pace how much longer to Cerulean City?" said an excited May as Cerulean City had the first contest for May along with Naruto's gym battle.

"I would say one day to get to Mt Moon and one day to get throw then three days after were through to get to Cerulean City at this pace." Said Keitaro.

"That not so long." Said Naruto. "So May what Pokemon well you use in the contest?"

"I don't know maybe Glaceon then Blaziken." Said May. "How about you Naruto what Pokemon well you use in your gym battle?"

"Well Pikachu for sure and maybe Gardevoir but I am not sure on that." Said Naruto.

With the three still continued walking. About 3 hours later the three came to a rest area/park for trainers that had a small stream next to it and seeing as it was 1:00 pm they decided to stop and have lunch here. They decided to have fish from the stream as the rest area/park had a few of those grills that you find in picnic areas.

It was decided that Keitaro would get the fish while May got the area were they would set ready and Naruto would gather firewood from the forest.

Naruto is picking up a few small branches in the woods about 200 yards away from camp. As he picks up the branches he hears some move meet coming from a bush to his left side. So turning towards it he sees an object hit him square in the chest knocking him to the ground the hit also closed his eyes.

"Hey watch were your going." Said a female voice.

"Me you're the one that ran into me." Said Naruto as he opened his eyes looking for the girl that that voice belonged to.

But when he opened his eyes he saw no girl just a small Pokemon it was white with a green top with a few flowers on it.

"Still you should have been more careful." Said the voice.

"No you should have now where are you if you are going to say this is my fault you should be here girl." Said Naruto as he got up while holding the Pokemon

"The never I am right here in your arms you fool." Said the voice now angry.

"Yeah right a Pokemon is in my arms not a girl."

"I am a Pokemon you fool." Said the Pokemon Naruto is holding.

"What!" said Naruto now looking at the Pokemon in his arms. "But how?"

"Its telepathy now apologize." Sent the Pokemon.

"That explains it but I well not apologize to…." Started to say Naruto but the Pokemon said.

"The names Shaymin." Sent Shaymin.

"To you Shaymin when you were not looking were you where going." Said Naruto as he put the Pokemon down and walking away.

"Hey where are you going I'm not done with you yet?" sent Shaymin going after Naruto and giving him a hit in the back.

"What is it." Said Naruto turning to look at her (note know that Shaymin has no gender but in this they do).

"I want you to say sorry." Sent Shaymin.

"Well I…." Naruto started to say but stopped when three Zubats came out of the trees.

"They found me." Sent Shaymin as she hides behind Naruto.

"Who found you?" said Naruto looking at her.

"Them." Shaymin sent looking at two females one has blond hair and red eyes she is wearing black pants with a black tank top with some pink on them. The other female has blue gray hair and red eyes she is wearing the same as the other girl but there is purple were the other has pink.

"Who are you two?" asks Naruto.

"I am Annie." Said the girl with blond hair.

"And I am her younger sister Oakley."

"And we're from Team Rocket." Said both.

"And we well being taking that Shaymin now." Said Annie.

"Please don't let them take me." Sent Shaymin in a scared voice.

Naruto hearing how scared Shaymin was grab one of his Pokeball.

"I well not let a couple of crocks like you two to take Shaymin with putting up a fight." Said Naruto.

"Hahaha like a little boy like you can stop us." Said Annie as she grabs a Pokeball from her belt.

"Yeah just hand over Shaymin and we won't have to hurt you." Said Oakley as she got ready to command the three Zubats.

"I never abounded anyone who needs me be they human or Pokemon especially a friend that is my way of the Pokemon trainer." Said Naruto as he got ready to throw the Pokeball that had his Gyarados.

And Shaymin who was still behind Naruto at hearing him call her friend looked up at him and sent.

"I'm really your friend?"

"Yes just because we were fighting dose not mean I don't think of you as a friend." Said Naruto looking at her.

"Thank you." Said Shaymin in a whisperer now looking down.

"Now then if you what Shaymin come and get some." Said Naruto as he throws his Pokeball. "Get them Gyarados."

And in front of Naruto and Shaymin.

Gyarados gave a roar as it came out.

"A Gyarados maybe your not just some punk kid trying to be a hero." Said Annie as she tossed her Pokeball. "Go Espeon this battle is ours."

Then in front of her an Espeon appared.

"Zubats get ready." Said Oakley.

Just as both sides were about to fight they heard.

"Naruto were coming to help." Said May.

Naruto and Shaymin and the two Team Rocket members turned to see May and her Glaceon along with Keitaro and his Arcanine coming towards them. Gyarados roar must have gotten there attention.

"Arcanine use Flame wheel on all three of those Zubats." Said Keitaro as he got close.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam in Espeon." Said May as she got close too.

Naruto not wanting to be left out said.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam on Espeon then on the three Zubats." Said Naruto.

All the Pokemon lunched their attacks at the Team Rocket Pokemon. Since May and Keitaro appeared out of nowhere this shocked both Annie and Oakley as they did not expect all of this were unable to order their Pokemon to block.

The Attacks hit their Pokemon and them sending them away. After that Naruto's two friends came up to him along with their Pokemon.

"Naruto who were they?" said May.

"They were bad people and they were after me until he saved me." Sent Shaymin getting on Naruto's head getting Keitaro's and Mays attention.

"Hey Naruto who's your friend?" said May looking at the Pokemon.

"I am Shaymin." Sent Shaymin.

"Those two women were from Team Rocket." Said Naruto

"Shaymin why is Team Rocket after you?" said Keitaro.

"I'll they said was they need me for cleaning a temple of poison gas." Sent Shaymin.

"Did you say a temple?" said Keitaro.

"Yes." Sent Shaymin.

"Did they happen to say anything else?" said Keitaro.

"Yeah that they need to find two more keys after they got me." Sent Shaymin.

"I KNEW IT." Yelled Keitaro.

"Knew what." Said Naruto.

"I'll tell you all back at the rest area." Said Keitaro as he recalled his Arcanine and ran back to the rest area.

Once he was Gone May and Naruto recalled theirs and walked back to the rest area. As they walked back May asked Shaymin something.

"Hey Shaymin can I asks you a question?"

"Sure." Sent Shaymin still on Naruto's head.

"Why aren't you more scared of us?" said May

"Well for one this fool saved me and you both remind me of two humans I meet a year ago."

May was about to ask who the two humans were when Naruto spoke.

"Hey don't call me a fool you small fry."

May heard Naruto yell then say.

"Hey small fry don't pull my hair."

Naruto yelled again as Shaymin pulled his hair again and sent this.

"Don't call me small fry you fool."

May then watched as the two argued after a few minutes May said.

"Enough you two. Now then Shaymin what was the names of the two humans that helped you?"

"Their names were Ash and Dawn." Sent Shaymin.

"Hey that so cool I am friends with both." Said May.

"That great." Sent Shaymin.

Soon the three arrived at the rest area were Keitaro was already sited.

May and Naruto also sat down with Shaymin still on Naruto's head.

"Alright Keitaro tell us what is going on?" said May.

"Okay you two know that Team Rocket stole a Key from a dig I was doing." Said Keitaro. You also know that the Key was to open a Temple to an evil Pokemon."

"Yeah." Said both Naruto and May.

"Well there is more to it and what Shaymin said tells me that Team Rocket has found it."

"What makes you say that?" said May.

"The poison gas they want Shaymin to get reed of. You see the Temple has three keys and each opens a room that has a trip that has to be cleared. And the first one is a poison room."

"That's not good they found the Temple." Said May.

"No it's not." Said Keitaro. "This Pokemon is the biggest threat to Sever more so then any of the Pokemon Gangs."

"Keitaro would you please tell us more about this Pokemon why is it so dangerous?" said Naruto.

"Well this Pokemon is said to be the dark King of Pokemon. A Pokemon that can suck the life of any one it touches. Its power is said to be unmatched." Said Keitaro.

"Then we have to stop them now." Said Naruto.

"No not yet from what Shaymin said they are still looking for the two other keys and I know for a fact that they well be very hard to find as know one has looked for them unlike the first key." Said Keitaro.

"But what if they find them?" said May.

"Then we stop them but to we well know when they find one it well make the news plus they can only open the final door at noon of the forth day of the forth week if the mouth." Said Keitaro.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Naruto.

"Yeah plus you have me now to help you." Sent Shaymin.

"What do you mean?" said May.

"I mean this." Sent Shaymin as she hit Naruto hard on the head making one of his empty Pokeballs to hit the ground.

Every one watched in shock as Shaymin jump into the Pokeball getting captured by it becoming Naruto's Pokemon.

Naruto then picked up the Pokeball and let his new Pokemon out. Once out Shaymin jump on Naruto's head.

"Why did you do that small fry?" said Naruto as he then yelled as Shaymin pulled his hair.

"Because I wanted to fool and don't call me small fry." Sent Shaymin.

Both May and Keitaro watched with smiles on their faces as the two argued. And saw that Naruto had not just a new Pokemon but friend too.

But little did they know but not to far away Annie and Oakley were watching them. And Annie was talking on her cell phone.

"Boss we lost Shaymin but we well get her back." Said Annie over her phone.

"Don't bother just find that next key that Shaymin is no longer important." Said the boss.

"Yes sir." Said Annie as she hung up. "Let's go sis the boss says to leave the Shaymin."

"Alright." Said Oakley.

And with that both left to find the next key.

As that was going on in Naruto's old home Minato his wife and the still knocked out Uchiha had gotten to the Leaf Villages gate. And after giving the two guards a heart attack were going the Hokages office to find out what had happened while they were gone.

**Naruto has gotten a new Pokemon and a fisty one at that and has stopped Team Rocket from using her. And now that Minato and Kushina are home what well happen? One things for sure when crazy thing happen you can bet they well come Naruto's way, **

**End of Chapter 11**

**Next Chapter 12,**

**Hard truths and lies and Mt, Moon**

**Note please Read and Review.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 up,

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or Naruto or any of the other shows we are  
using because if we did Naruto would be doing this right now.**

**Naruto x May x Dawn x Sakura from Pokemon x Zoey x Sabrina x Misty x? and Ash x Angie x Anabel x Flannery x Iris and Brock x Holly x Lucy and more, Note 1v2 and I did change the pairing once more and for the last time.**

**This story is a combination work between 1v2 who came up with the idea and me  
who is writing the story.**

**Here is a message from 1v2 take it away my friend.**

**1v2:Hello I am 1v2 the coauthor of this fic and a small amount of other fics  
with Zero I hope you like this fic also no flames so now that I have said my  
peace now on with this fic**

**Thank you for that message 1v2.**

**Also there is Yuri in this.**

**And note 1v2 and I have Naruto's last pairing made and it's not some one from the leaf sand or sound villages. As well as the other pairings in this story.**

**Also if you have questions and or ideas not about pairings ask 1v2 as he has the final say in the story. To get to him go to my favorite Authors list.**

**Now to the story,**

**Chapter 12,**

**Hard truths and lies and Mt, Moon,**

It's 1:00 pm and at this time the streets of the Leaf Village would be place of quite but not right now as word of a man and a women that look like the forth and his wife who is holding Sasuke are in the village.

Right now Minato and Kushina are still going to the Hokage office. But soon both came to a stop as a busty blond woman who is from what they could see was the Hokage and five ninjas jump in front of them.

"Alright you two I don't know who you think you are but we do not take kindly to people who impersonate two of our villages greatest heroes." Said the woman.

"Tsunade-Ba-chan is that you?" said Minato seeing her.

"Yeah Tsunade-san what are doing back in the village as the Hokage no less?" said Kushina.

"Because I am the Hokage who ever you two are and I well make pay for disrespecting there memories like this you temes we well also be taking back the Uchiha." Said Tsunade as she the pointed at Minato and then said. "And I well also make you pay for calling me old."

"It is us Tsunade we are back and alive." Said Kushina.

"Yeah right both are dead try again." Said Tsunade.

"Its true Orochimaru brought us back to life." Said Minato.

"In that cases your even more dangerous to the village as he has control over anyone he brings back to life." Said Tsunade as she and the ninjas with got ready to attack them.

"Tsunade we are not under that snakes control he some how brought us back wrong. He tried but we were able to act of are own will." Said Minato.

"Prove it to me." Said Tsunade.

"Here take this and open it." Said Kushina as she tossed Tsunade scroll.

Tsunade not trusting them had on of her ninjas open it. When the scroll open what came out shocked her and every one around as Orochimarus head dropped to the ground.

Once getting over her shock Tsunade used a scan move on the head to see if this was the real Orochimarus head.

"This is real this Orochimarus head. That means your both for real…." Said Tsunade as she looked at her two friends.

"See I told you…" Minato started to say only to have Tsunade to hug him.

"Your both back." Said Tsunade as she then hugged Kushina.

After she was done Tsunade had one of the ninjas with her take Sasuke to the prison hospital to have him looked over and to put him in a cell after that.

"Come let's go back to my office we have much to talk about." Said Tsunade as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

So both did the same. Soon all three were in her office were they all sat down.

"Alright let's hear the question that your both dieing too ask." Said Tsunade looking at the two.

"When can we see Naruto and how has he been doing?" said Kushina.

"Yeah please tell me he is not been spoiled by this village to much." Said Minato.

"Naruto's has just left on a three year training trip with Jiraiya and as for how he has been doing well he's not been spoiled by the village I can usurer you of that." Said Tsunade.

"Well that is good thought for sure he would be." Said Minato.

"Me too with how he is the hero of the village and all." Said Kushina.

Well that is were your both wrong."

"What do you mean Tsunade?" said Kushina.

"Minato and Kushina Naruto life after the sealing was hell." Said Tsunade.

"But why I said he was to be a hero of the village?" said Minato.

"Minato that was a very noble idea but the villagers did not see him that way they saw him as the fox in human form and took their hate out on him." Said Tsunade.

"You're lying to us Tsunade I know these people they would not do that." Said Minato.

"Me too this village's people are very understanding." Said Kushina.

"Then don't believe me here is the old mans diary read the truth." Said Tsunade as she handed them the 3rds diary.

Soon both were reading it. As that was going on back at the gates Jiraiya had just gotten their after taking a fast boat from Server that got him back to Wave in half the time.

As he got closer the two guards saw him and called out to him.

"Lord Jiraiya you well never guess what has happened?" said one of the guards.

"What?"

"The forth and his wife are alive and back in the village and they have also killed Orochimaru." Said the other one.

"Are you both sure of this?" said Jiraiya.

"Yes sir they are in Tsunade's office now." Said the first one.

And before ether could say anything Jiraiya was gone.

We find Jiraiya now leaping roof from roof as he dose he is having a dilemma about what he should do.

"_Should I go forward with Naruto's plan or should I tell Minato and Kushina that he is alive and on Sever right now. If I lie to them and say he is dead both well be devastated. But if I tell them the truth they well want to get him back and bring him home hurting Naruto's happiness. What to do what to do."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he knew that no mater what he did people were going to be hurt.

He then jump on to the street and ran the rest of the way as he did he heard this from a large group of villagers.

"Now that the forth is back he can finally kill the demon."

"Yeah when that demon gets back it is as good as dead."

After hearing this Jiraiya made up his mind.

"_I well go throw with Naruto's plan I love Minato and Kushina but right now Naruto's best interest needs to be put forth not theirs or the villages."_

And with that Jiraiya made ready to give the best lie of his life to not only Minato and Kushina but also Tsunade.

Back in Tsunade's office both parents were crying and holding each other as they had finished the diary.

"It's all my fault I should have guessed that after the attack and all the people we lost that the villagers would not be so understanding." Said Minato.

"Me too I should have also known." Said Kushina.

As both cried they heard the door to the office open they all turned to look and saw Jiraiya walk in.

Once Jiraiya was inside the office he was rushed by all three in the office.

"Jiraiya where is Naruto I need to say I am sorry?" Said Minato.

"Jiraiya I need my baby I have to hold him where is he?" said Kushina.

"Jiraiya way are you back so soon and where is Naruto?" said Tsunade.

"I think you three need to sit down before I tell you anything." Said Jiraiya

Once every one was sited Jiraiya started his lie.

"Alright first I am sorry to say this but Naruto is dead." Said Jiraiya in a sad voice.

At hearing this Kushina burst into tears and Minato went into a state of shock Tsunade was the only was able to talk but barley.

"How did it happen?" said Tsunade as she held her tears back.

"We were out side a small village when we saw a group of bandits attacking a group of farmers. Naruto being Naruto ran to help as we fought them it turned out that they worked for a few ninjas who joined in. We fought them off but the last one was going to kill a small little girl but Naruto saved her but the attack killed him even as he died he killed the ninja." Said Jiraiya as he got out a scroll out and unsealed the clothes Naruto and him made.

He the walked up to Kushina and handed her the clothes. Kushina took them a wept over them as Minato tried to comfort her.

After a few minuets Minato looked at Tsunade and said.

"Tsunade call a village meeting."

"Yes right away." Said Tsunade as she left the room but before she left she asked.

"Minato well you and Kushina be staying in the village and well you be retaking the title of forth?"

Minato and Kushina looked at each other ay hearing this.

"Yes we well still stay in the village it is our home despite what it did to are son and I well retake my place as the forth." Said Minato.

"Thank you both." Said Tsunade as she left.

After she was gone Jiraiya looked at both and said.

"I am sorry about Naruto."

Jiraiya then left the office.

About an hour later the whole village had gathered in front of the Hokage Tower. The only ones not there were a few Anbu that are out on the villages walls. Out on the Hokages balcony we find Tsunade she is about to talk to them.

"People of the Leaf I am happy to say that today two of our heroes have been returned to us today. I give you the fourth Hokage Minato and his wife the Red death of the Leaf Kushina." Said Tsunade as she stepped out of the way of the two as cheers went up from the villagers.

"Hello my fellow people of the Leaf Kushina and I are angry and sad today before you all." Said Minato looking at the villagers.

"Now I bet you all wonder why we are angry well we are both very disappointed with you and with us." Said Minato.

"Yes why are you disappointed with us and you?" said a female villager.

"Before I tell you all this let me tall the young ones of this village a story." Said Minato. "One day 13 years ago I battled the demon fox but in order to win I had to seal it in a child that I said was to be the villages hero."

"Why should we have seen that demon in human form as a hero?" said a male villager.

"Because he was my son you fool do any of you fools think I would seal the demon in my son if I thought it would be able to hurt him? Also if it was not for my son who saved many other babies born that day one of your kids would have been used" yelled Minato as his killing intent went out.

"Nooo sir." Said the same villager.

"That is why I we are disappointed in the village as for us we should have known that the hate from that night would have blinded you all to the truth. But we both thought that this village was stronger then that but I guess we were wrong." Said a sad Minato.

The older villagers all looked down in shame. But one of the young ninjas asked him this.

"Fourth way are you and your wife sad?" said a young girl named Hinata.

"Because we have found out from my teacher Jiraiya who came back today my son has died helping a group of farmers." Said Kushina taking over.

At hearing this every one was shocked as the older villagers who thought that they could say sorry to Naruto found they could not as for the younger one they thought they would say thank you for your sacrifice.

Hinata had fainted at hearing this with her team helping her.

"Now I want to say I am once again the leader of the village and even though a lot of you did not fallow my wish I still see this place as home and you all as family." Said Minato as he and Kushina left to go back inside.

"Dismissed." Yelled Tsunade as she fallowed.

And with that the people left each think about who they are.

Back inside the Hokages office the three got ready to handle a lot of problems in the village and how Leaf handle things in the village. And the first thing they had to do was take care of Sasuke.

From that day forward the Leaf would grow stronger and it would be a long time before the truth about Naruto would come out.

Back on the continent of Server Naruto and his friends had gotten to Mt Moon at about 8:00 am and are going throw a tunnel throw the Mt.

"This place even with the lights in the tunnels is dark." Said May trying to hide how she was a little scared of this place. "Maybe we should go over or around?"

"Yeah it is dark but it would take three days to go over the Mt and five to go around it would take to long." said Keitaro.

"He is right it would take to long. But don't worry May I well not let any thing happen to you." Said Naruto as he grabs Mays hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This action made May blush as she squeezed back. Soon both let go and entered the tunnel.

Some time later the three heard the sounds of digging not to far ahead of them wondering what was going they headed to where the sound was coming from.

Soon the three found a man with brown hair and glasses he is dressed in a white lab coat with brown pants with a blue shirt under the lab coat.

The man had yet to see that they were there but as they got closer Keitaro called out to him.

"Seymour is that you?" said Keitaro.

The man at hearing Keitaro turned to the group and said.

"Keitaro is what are you doing here?"

And with that both men ran up to each other and hugged.

"Keitaro who is your friend?" said May.

"Oh were are my manners Naruto and May meet Seymour he and I went to Crystallized U together and he is a Pokemon scientist at Pewter City Science Museum." Said Keitaro.

"Hello you two." Said Seymour.

"Hello." Said both together.

"Seymour this is May she is a Pokemon Coordinator and Naruto a Pokemon Trainer."

From there Keitaro asked this.

"Seymour way are you here?"

"I am studying the Clifairy andClifable as you know but Keitaro I have recently come across a lead on the next key of the dark temple." Said Seymour.

At hearing this Keitaro was shocked he has been looking for a lead for the other two keys for years.

"Where is it?" said Keitaro.

"It is on one of the Orange Island that is all I have." Said Seymour.

At hearing this Keitaro knew what he had to do.

"Naruto and May I hate to do this but I have to go and get the second key before Team Rocket gets a lead on it." Said Keitaro. And before you both ask no you can't come along I want you both to continue your journeys."

"We understand Keitaro we well miss you though." Said May.

"I don't like this but okay just call us if you need help." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry I well." Said Keitaro as he hugged them once he let go he then said. "Now then both of you should get going to Cerulean City."

"Your right." Said Naruto as he and May left.

Once they were gone Keitaro told Seymour what was going on once Keitaro was done Seymour left to Pewter City to tell his teacher about what was going and that they had to find the last key area.

And with that Keitaro left the cave heading to the nearest river so he could use his Dewgong to get to the ocean. As he head there he pulled out his cell phone he then called his teacher Seta to tell him he need him to shadow Team Rocket.

Back with Naruto and May they were sad that Keitaro was gone.

"Naruto do you think Keitaro well be okay?" said May.

"Yes Keitaro is very strong I know he we be fine and he knows if he needs help he can call us." Said Naruto.

"I guess but I wish he had stayed I miss him already." Said May.

"Me too but as long as we remember that no mater how fare apart we are as long as we remember each other we are never apart." Said Naruto as he hugged May who hugged him back.

Once they were done they continued on their way to Cerulean City and both of the matches.

**So Keitaro leaves Naruto and May to look for the seconded key of the dark Temple. And even though he is not with them now Naruto is right as long as the hold on to the memories they made he well all was be with them. And even as May and Naruto part with Keitaro on their Pokemon journey I am sure more meeting await them.**

**End of Chapter 12,**

**Next Chapter,**

**Cerulean City battles and the maiden of Cerulean City,**

**Note please read and review the more I get the faster the new chapters come so read and review thank you and to all the ones that have thank you for your reviews.  
**


End file.
